


A King's Rule

by The_Jokers_Puppeteer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Butler!Sugawara, Character Death, I'm proud of this and how it's gonna go, Im kinda sorry, KageHina - Freeform, King Kageyama Tobio, Lowkey onesided love, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Morse code basically, Plotting, Reuinted Kenma and Hinata, Sorry Not Sorry, Spy!Kindaichi, Taverns, Violence, backstabbing, king!kageyama, kingdom au, mentions of torture, sword fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jokers_Puppeteer/pseuds/The_Jokers_Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is just a rebel, trying to fight against the tyranny of King Kageyama. However, after a failed ambush he is imprisoned along with other rebel captives. What's worse than that? Being called to the King's castle as a guest with no reason or explanation. He is certain he is going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> \- - - = Flashback
> 
> * * = sort of a time skip/scene change

Cold and damp was how Hinata would describe the place he was in right now. Cold, damp, and lifeless. Here was the jail where he knew he should have been coming soon. Here was the rest of his life- he was sure of it. Looking up from his place on the floor to the cell across from him he saw an old friend. Kenma Kozume sat with a bored expression, worry being pushed to the depths of his mind as he tried to figure out how to get them out of this. At the time Hinata's cellmate was Tetsurō Kuroo, a mercenary they had hired that had also been captured.

One slip up, one slip up and that had set them up for failure. How had they not noticed that Kindaichi had been a spy? It was foolish of them to have trusted his story so easily. Kenma was right to have had his suspicions. 

The Rebels called themselves fighters for freedom. But to every loyalist they were only known as petty rebels that wanted to destroy King Kageyama's reign. That is what they intended on doing too. Taking down the King to free the people of his harsh ruling. 

 -    -   - 

"Shouyou, you know what to do when the troops come after us right?" Kenma asked as they lay against a large above ground tree root. The small clack of hooves could be heard in their little camp as they had made preparations that day. 

"Of course I know what to do!" Hinata replies while sharpening his arrows. 

"This won't be as easy as taking down a few common soldiers so I need you to be on your best guard." 

"Of course!" 

A small silence went over them. Shouts of preparation could be heard from their camp. Yet it felt all too calm, worryingly so. Kenma was mulling over a few things in his mind. How the soldiers fought, for example. How they could evade their attacks long enough to get to the king. The king whom would be leading his troops in battle against them when they attacked. 

Ambushing was sneaky, artful, and could only be pulled off under the right circumstances. King Kageyama wouldn't be out so open like this often, even if his men were on guard an opportunity like this was hard to pass up. 

And still Kenma had his worries. Worries about the people he held dear in this camp. The friendly mercenary that was more of a rebel than what he called himself. He hated the crown as much as any other villager. That's only expected when some power hungry soldiers killed his father. Not only was it his friends he was worried about, it was the ones who were deceitful, and yet dull at it. 

"Shouyou." He calls for his friends attention again.

"Hm?" He was half listening, too engrossed in fawning over a small trinket that he carried with him like a child's safety blanket.  
"About that newcomer, Kindaichi."

"The swordsman?"

"Yes. We need to watch out for him. There's something about him... Something that I don't like one bit."

Hinata only laughed and earned himself a peak of the others closed eyes. "C'mon Kenma, he's harmless. I was surprised he was even a swordsman."

"I've never seen you brandish a sword." Kenma jabs at him.

Hinata rolls his eyes "I'll need one that's small and just the size for me. The sword he has is too big."

Kenma didn't reply back, only let out a content breath of air and had his eyes closed once more.

 -      -     - 

How could he be such a fool? They hadn't been like the common soldiers they took down. Not at all, he was surprised they were even called soldiers. Strong, fierce, unforgiving brutes is what they had been. The orange haired boy watched Kenma who had his eyes locked on his own. Communicating silently by blinks of the eye.

_Guard.... Key...hands..._

Hinata was bad at this. He was only a beginner and he could barely understand what the other was trying to get across to him. It was useless, he thought at first. But he slightly got what Kenma was saying. The guard had the keys to the cell. And if one of them could fit their hands through the bars and reach them they could get out? Maybe.. He wasn't very sure.

The tilt of his head indicated that Hinata was in fact not getting it and Kenma grimaced he should have spent more time teaching him the code of eyes. But working with him had been bad because neither of them liked it at all. Kenma had been taught it since he was little so it was a no brainer why he was so good at it. 

Kuroo had been watching them, knowing they were communicating by rebel means. Clicking his tongue he leaned back on the bed that Hinata had scrambled off of earlier to let him sit in it. If he hadn't of went to try and save Kenma he could've gotten away from the attackers. 

But then again, his own conscious would never let him live it down. He was about to say something very sarcastic and very unfunny. Along the lines of _welp guess I'm living the high life in riches now._

However he was cut short when the doors of the jail slammed open. He heard and angry sigh, an annoyed one more so than that. 

"And you're sure we've captured all that planned to ambush me? All that aren't dead, that is."

Heads shot up at the voice. The clacking of shoes came through the quiet hall and instantly it became not so quiet. By those who saw the face of the King. Of the man who had them held here for as long as he desired. They snapped at him and shouted crude slanders towards him, all going ignored as he walked down the hall, attention drawn to a piece of paper in his hands. 

Hinata surprised himself when he went to see the king, pressing himself against the cold of the bars to see if it was really him. He had never thought to see the king wearing such armour. Even if it was better looking than the two men on his tail. 

"Not many sir, our insight told us only thirty men, and one woman." The soldier told Kageyama as he stopped in the hall, at the small gap between cells and right where Hinata got a rather good look at him. He was tall and yet looked young for a king. 

By insight they all knew he was defiantly talking about Kindaichi, no mistakenly that little weasel. 

 -        -       - 

Hinata was down, being crushed against the ground by the foot of a smug soldier. He was laughing as he snapped his arrows, calling them mere twigs. Hinata had just lost sight of Kenma, worry shaking his whole being as he squirmed. His hands tied behind his back after having been brought down by force, body beaten and bruised with no way out from under the crushing foot of the man that stood grinning above him. 

"Fuck off." Hinata growled, his small appearance probably making it seem cute to the soldier. Which made him laugh boisterously. Hinata was kicked in the side, once, twice, three times, and then had his face pressed into the ground just as his body had been before it.

Hinata was unsure of where the rest of their forces were. He had seen many of them fall before his eyes, be penetrated by the neck, and he never wanted to open his eyes in fear of seeing bodies scattered across the ground. Yet a hope in him wanted them to be alive so bad. 

"You insolent little fool." 

He can practically taste the earth beneath him.

"Like a pesterous bug that needs to be squished."

"Oi! Stop fucking around." Another soldier shouts at him. Somehow Hinata was thankful for that call, unless he'd be crushed under the weight of the large man.

"Alright alright I'm coming." He gives another sharp kick to Hinata's side before forcing his body upward.

Pain carving it's way up and down his sides as he was forced to walk forward and ultimately to a jail house. As he moved forward, feeling like his breathing was only an entryway for more of the pain around his torso, he looked up to meet the eyes of an untouched Kindaichi. The turnip formed man watched him, and some others who were captured, sadly. Like he wanted to help, and yet all he could do was stand there and watch as his efforts of hiding himself among them finally come to some kind of ending. One he wished never to see again.

 -        -        - 

"How many were killed?" The king asks again, this time actually looking around into their cells as if trying to count. 

"Seventeen sir."

The king clicked his tongue, in a somewhat amused and twisted way. "More than half..." He looked up again from his paper. 

The King's eyes met with Hinata's. Hinata wanted to shrink back and away from the look he was given. Yet he stayed in his place, mouth hanging open in a mix of awe, careful thinking, and some other emotion that was close to shock.

 _Seventeen._ it rang in his head. Seventeen people he knew were dead. Gone. Lifeless. No longer with them. Gone from this world. Passed on to the next life. And all he could do was have his mouth hung open at the King in surprise at how easy he said something like that. Of course he knew in the King's eyes they were nothing but flies in the back of his head. But to Hinata he felt completely disheartened. He wanted names, and yet he didn't want them at all. 

"Do you want a portrait?" The King spoke at him in a snarky tone. 

Kenma was watching intently, surprised he had gotten something out of the King's mouth to him because he hadn't even blinked at those who had and still were yelling horse jockey at him. 

Kuroo watched with an unsure look, wondering if he should pull Hinata away from the bars so he wouldn't be struck with the hilt of a sword. 

Hinata blinked a moment, surprised the King had spoken to him and was unsure if it was him he was talking to in the first place. The soldiers seemed surprised at Kageyama's snide remark as well. 

"W-what?" The orange haired boy finally replied, unsure if he should answer at all. 

"Hard of hearing? I asked if you wanted a portrait." He said in the same tone, this time more annoyed than the last. 

"A...portrait? Of what?" Hinata questions, very confused.

"Of me. Your ugly gawking at me must mean you're trying to capture me in your mind. So I believe a portrait would help it last longer." He said, eyes slightly shifting into what looked like an amused face. 

"I Uh.. No thanks?" Why was he even questioning it. He should've made a snappy comment back! But all he could do under such an intimidating gaze was stutter around and not know how to reply to anything. 

The King looked at him for three seconds more before returning to his paper. "And it says here twelve of ours were lost?" He continued walking, his men falling back to earth quickly behind him and following him into the next room. And if Hinata hadn't been so dumbfounded in the moment he would've sworn the King looked after him as he walked by. 

It went quiet in the hall once more after the door of the next room closed. And Hinata seemed to calm himself down, having no idea what just happened.

Kuroo finally burst out laughing and heard someone yell at him to shut up. He stood and went to pat Hinata -- lightly to mind his bruises -- on the back. Hinata only looked up at him confused. 

Kenma had a small smile grazed against his lips. Thank god Shouyou was bad at facing people in such a way, knowing that if he would have lashed at the King he would've been struck for sure. Kuroo chided Hinata over to sit on the bed with him again as they sit and wait for whatever was to come.

*    *

The next time the door at the right end of the hall opened, only the king and one soldier exited. They were quiet amongst themselves and this time the both of them let their eyes trail over the rebels. And as quick as they came, they left. Leaving more screaming curses throughout the cell hall. 

The rebels weren't given food that night, and Hinata felt his stomach eating at itself as he lay on the bed with Kuroo - it was a tight fit but Hinata was small enough. The morning came with loud noises from soldiers and the jail warden. Hinata woke up and to his mistake rolled to the left and off the plank of wood sticking out of the wall they called a bed and onto the stone cold floor. 

Groaning he sits up and rubs his head, and upon looking up he saw a tired Kuroo giving him a sympathetic but amused look. 

Looking over he saw Kenma was already awake, scratching carvings into stone with a chipped away piece he had found. The noise only became louder as the door from the right end of the hall was slammed open. 

"Orders are orders." A soldier said, swatting away the warden and looking into the cells carefully as if picking the perfect pet from a pound. 

The warden goes silent finally and now only Huff's and footsteps are heard from him. Hinata doesn't go to the bars this time, and waits for the soldier to pass his cell. He was shocked when he stopped and turned to him. Looking him up and down the soldier looks to the warden, nods, and then looks back to Hinata. 

The warden only sputters slightly before taking out what was probably meant to be handcuffs. Then he took out a warden's key, unlocked the cell and gave a glare to Kuroo, just in case he made a run for it. But it was Hinata he called over, shouting louder than needed.

"You boy, over here now." He said in a stern and heavy tone. 

Reluctantly Hinata came forward, arms being forced behind his back by the warden as he was pushed against the cell wall. Kuroo made a noise of want to help him, but that soldier looked well armed and in his state Kuroo wouldn't stand a chance. 

The handcuffs(?) were tightened around Hinata's wrists and he seethed at how painfully tight they were, giving him rope burn no doubt. He was forced along out of the cell and it was swiftly closed once again.

A turn of the head and his eyes met with Kenma who was at the bars of his cell now, looking up at Hinata worriedly, more worry than he's ever even shown. He gripped at the bars, knuckles white and his eyes were wide on Hinata, face ever so slowly paling. 

Hinata furrowed his brow at him but could only look back at him with a sad goodbye look as he was pushed forward by the soldier. He looked into the other cells as he walked down the hall. He saw people he knew. People he had grown fond of and people he had made bonds with. They looked up at him, terrified of what might happen. 

Where were they taking him? Would he be back? Would they kill him? What were they planning for him? All unanswered questions as he gave them that same goodbye look. A small smile, with a brow pushed down that made him look like he wanted to cry. 

Hinata didn't know where he was going. And his heart pounded in his chest to show it as he passed the last cell which was empty but looked more weared down than the others somehow. The reason for not using it was probably the blood stained walls, strikings counting the days imprisoned there. 

And right as the door was about to be shut behind them he heard someone shout his name loudly. It was too late for him to look back though. All he saw was a large door that was now closed and the Soldier behind him. He was pushed along again and he followed out the front room, only glancing around once to see any options. But quite literally all the doors were closed. 

He was guided out of the jail house, which was much bigger from the outside than it looked on the inside. And there he was, sure he would be killed. Maybe by that nearby tree? It was lovely, a nice death bed, he quickly accepted. 

The sky was hollow and filled with storm clouds, sun barely glimpsing through to light the world beneath it. Hinata supposed a day like this wasn't the worst to die on. At least it wasn't the apocalypse, he mused on as he continued walking forward as they hadn't stopped him yet. 

_I suppose in the next life I should be more careful of who I trust then._ he thought. 

They had probably picked him because he had been gawking at the King. Or maybe he was an easy pick for interrogation, lord knows he would eventually crack. Especially if physical abuse was involved. Either way he felt so certain now was the time he would walk to his own death. 

"Get in." The soldier's voice was aggravated to say the least. 

When Hinata looked up again, he stood in front of a carriage. So a hanging in front of the kingdom? To see what happens when you rebel? Fitting, he supposed. It would certainly strike fear into the hearts of those who pondered on refusing the King's rule. 

Hinata does as told and steps up and into the carriage with a good push of help from the soldier. He was surprised he wasn't made to dangle across the back of a horse the whole ride there. At least there would be some mercy in his death. 

The whip sounded and a horse called before the carriage moved forward. It was quiet, just him and the soldier keeping shut mouths as they moved along. Hinata leaned against the door slightly, uncomfortable with his hands still. 

He wanted to cry, but all his tears had left him a few nights ago when he had been thrown into the jail cell, kicking and screaming for dear life. He had hurt like a bitch and the whacks of silence he got didn't help. And he had laid there sobbing in a fetal position, feeling utterly defeated until Kenmas soothe voice had called and told him they'd find a way out of it. 

"Do you have any idea where you're headed?" The soldier's voice cuts through the silence like a blade through meat. 

"I'm headed for my grave..." Hinata replies without a second thought. 

The soldier clicked his tongue and laughed. "No. I don't know what will happen to you after you arrive, but I'm most certain that's not at all what you're headed for."

Hinata lifts his head and raised a brow but said no more, silence taking them once more. The rest of the way there seemed silent. The thrum of hooves against stone soon fading from his ears as his thoughts were focused. Where were they taking him and why? He wondered if the others would be okay. Kenma looked so worried, he probably thought that was the last time he'd ever see what was close to being one of his best friends. And Hinata felt in the back of his mind that even if he wasn't headed for death then they still wouldn't see each other for a long time. 

A swirl in his stomach began to form. An uneasy coil of pain and nausea. Sick is all he could describe it as. But he held it, swallowing down any acid that protruded up his throat and too his mouth, no matter how bad it tastes or smells. This soldier seemed the type to hurt him if he did something like puke on his pants. 

It was a couple of minutes more- or so it had felt. And the carriage came to a slow halt. The door was tapped and then opened. This time the man standing there was not the one who had been driving them. It was a man in a tail coat, dressed up nice and posh. He bowed as the soldier exited, taking Hinata with him. Hinata stumbled from the carriage and almost fell to the ground hadn't it been for the kind tailcoat man. 

However, Hinata had flinched by contact, bruise reminding him of its presence. He stood and looked up and then had to do several double takes. The building that they stood in front of was huge. Well, big enough anyways. He looked up at it in awe. Then he recognised the place- the castle of King Kageyama himself. 

His mouth was once again hung open as he was tugged along, by the front of his potato sack shirt. He looked up at the building wondering why he was here in the first place. The tailcoat man -- which he now presumed was a butler -- followed beside him with a sad smile on his face from Hinata's dirty and torn appearance. 

The soldier stopped at the wooden doors of the castle, talked to another man who he guessed had to be who was to take him along next. Another butler, but this guy was different. Dressed in neat clothing, not a tailcoat but something similar to one and wearing a button on his coat pocket that told he was probably the head of the house. 

The guy had white hair and brownish grey eyes that looked pretty caring towards anyone he looked at. That especially went for Hinata when his eyes landed on him. Like he was looking at a kicked puppy. 

"I'll take it from here. Go back to your original duties." He tells the soldier, gesturing Hinata forward and into the home.  
The inside was huge, ceilings so high he instantly wondered how they cleaned them. Walls and floors looking brand new. Rails of the stairs even looked refined and dignified. He followed the butler further, having no real plan of dashing because, honestly, where would he go? He didn't even know this place well. 

The servants nearby gave him a look. Some sad, some surprised, and others completely curious. Hinata was lead to a room- where he guessed was a medical room for the servants. He was sat down, hands still uncomfortably tied behind his back. 

"It's not often the King asks for someone to come to his home. Especially not a rebel prisoner." The butler sounds a bit less kind, but turns back to how he was before while getting out some medical supplies. "He asks you be taken care of while he's away for a bit. And I'm sure they didn't give you any medical treatment at the jail house?" His smile was almost painful to look at.

Hinata shook his head no and the butler nods. Hesitantly he lifts Hinata's shirt and winced. Bruised, purple and black up and down his sides. A few bad looking cut marks, and one faded scar that was probably made there a long time ago. 

"If I take your restraints off, you won't run away will you?" The butler asks. 

Again, Hinata only shook his head. He would have no idea where he'd run to in this place anyways. The butler smiled again and cut of the ropes on Hinata's hands. Instantly Hinata was rubbing at them, wincing in pain at the marks already formed there. 

The butler sighs and helps his shirt off and begins to treat him, mostly with some foreign ointments Hinata had never seen before. 

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, the head of the house." He tried striking up a conversation with him seeing as Hinata was still silent. "I know this is all sudden, and I don't quite get it myself either. But I suppose our King has found some interest in you. Otherwise you'd be back at the jail house with the other rebels." He chatters on.

Now Hinata musters up to say something. That's right- the others were still there. "My friends."

"Pardon?"

"The other rebels... They're my friends." He says it in a half sad half 'don't talk about things you don't know about' voice. As if Suga had said something out of line. 

"Oh... I'm sorry" he said as he bandaged a scabbed wound. 

"Hinata Shouyou.." Hinata finally tells him his name and Suga lights up. "Do you really no-" his sentence was cut off by a wir, his stomach reminding him of it's presence and that it was _starving._

Sugawara laughs. "How about we save questions for later? I've much to do, and I'm sure you wouldn't deny something to eat now right?"

"Yea..." Hinata holds his stomach, looking at his bandaged wrists in the process.  
He knew then that this would be one of the longest days of his life.


	2. Eating will help you fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata doesn't want to eat with the King. The King refuses to let him eat unless he eats with him.

Hinata was going to die. Sometime soon, he was fairly sure. That or he had died and this was some kind of weird eternal hell for being a man of little faith in his past life.

It had been a week, a week at the castle and he hadn't done a thing. Or rather, he wasn't allowed to do a thing. Kept locked up in a room, guards waiting at the door. All windows shut tight and beyond opening. It was like prison. Well, a comfy, warm, sanitary prison. A meal actually given to him three times a day. Sometimes by Sugawara but most of the time he was served by a maid named Yachi Hitoka. She was a small thing but he enjoyed her company. Although at first he had been weary, still not trusting anyone here. And he had quickly learnt no one here trusted him either.

In the room -- and he had searched -- there was nothing that came close to a dangerous or sharp object. Even the bed was nicely crafted and their wasn't even a splinter of wood to be picked off. Every evening he was drawn a bath and a guard had to stand watch with him there as he bathed himself. 

The first day they had taken him for a bath he had tried to run but they had caught him with little effort. The guy who was watching him for his baths was strong, fast, yet somehow shorter than him. Nishinoya, he thought his name was. But he didn't have much expression on his face. Focusing on Hinata seemed to be his only objective. In the first place Hinata wasn't used to taking baths consistently, but it was rather nice feeling cleanly all the time despite its foreignness. The thing he was thankful for was that if he hadn't of been used to having someone to bath with he'd be red from head to toe with embarrassment.

Continuously he wondering why he was here, what to do to get out, and how -if possible- to take down the king. From what he knew, the King had returned two nights ago. He felt his mission as a rebel still wasn't done, and if Daichi were here he would hear the man tell him that it wasn't done in a confident way.

Thankfully his dreams had been blank. If not surely they'd be nightmares. Nightmares of who was and who wasn't dead. When he had left the jail house he had tried his best not to recognise faces, because if they had captured all who weren't dead then he would have surely been able to conclude who was dead. 

Hinata sat on the floor of his given room. The bed was soft, heavenly to lay on, warm... But he wasn't comfortable in it. He wasn't comfortable here at all. Locked away in a room helpless like a damsel in distress. His close range fighting skills were not the best, so fighting two guards wouldn't happen any time soon. Not to mention guards at the castle had long range weapons- guns actually. They were scarce among commons people, and only given out to the well trained( aka the royal guard ). They were guns no less, and he had no idea what to think of such a foriegn weapon.

Picking at the carpet of the floor he sighs. The clothes he was given were vividly excellent as well. A tight fitted shirt with an overshirt ( basically a vest ) and black slacks along with snug fitting shoes. Why..why was he given all these nice things although he had been a rebel? A last given wish of sorts? Who knew. All he knew is that it was an order straight from the king. 

He remembered showing stupidity in front of the intimidating man and his frown deepened. God he was so stupid. He was supposed to be someone aiming to take down the King, and his act of dumbfoundness probably tightened the King's idea that they were all just fools. 

Then again, that could give them an advantage. It was always great to be underestimated- and then show your real strength. 

But the main thing that held his thoughts was the single question of _What does a King want with me of all people?_

A pounding from the door shocked him from his daze at the carpet. At least they had been polite about that. 

"Come in." He called. 

Sugawara entered with a small bow to him. "I've come to retrieve you for dinner."

"I'm not having dinner in here again?" Hinata questions. That was odd, new- but what wasn't these days.

"No. The King has called you to dine with him." Sugawara says and falters, "Although there are some restrictions.." 

Hinata had widened eyes, surprised the King would want to dine with him. He didn't understand what was going on at all, but he knew he was hungry. The food they had been giving him had been of a servants portion he had concluded. Since of course they had given it to him after dinner time, and it was no longer warm food. Not that he minded though. The rations with the rest of the rebels had been much smaller than what he was given now.

Restrictions probably meant he was going to be tied to something. It wouldn't be the first time in his life honestly.   
His stomach cramped, reminding him that he was actually very hungry. Dining with the King sounded awful though. He'd have to sit there and be civilized with the guy who had killed several of his friends. Hinata had known the risks. 

Maybe the King had found him amusing and he was here to jest his boredom. The idea clicked through his mind and his brow furrowed as he turned up his nose at Sugawara. 

"I will not have dinner with someone like that." If he had the choices of eating with such a guy or eating dirt - he'd choose the dirt. 

Sugawara obviously was put off by this, his face twisting into a concerned look. "He says if you do not eat with him then you aren't allowed to eat at all."

Hinata held his stomach, smacking his parched lips quietly and then leaned back on the bed with a small 'hmph'. Sugawara gave him another look and sighed out of frustration. 

"You're going to starve yourself if you continue on like this." He concerned himself with other people too much. 

"Then I'll starve. I'd rather attempt to eat a blade than eat with him!" Hinata says, mentally slapping himself afterwards.  
What was he doing!!! No wait- he was doing what he knew was best. Eating with a King would probably mean he'd be made fun of or forced to watch the Kong eat while he sat there unable to move or something. Those thoughts alone made him hold his ground on what he said. 

Sugawara bit his lip, lookes at the door, Hinata, then the door again before sighing. "If that's how you feel, sir. I'll be going now, I hope you reconsider by tomorrow." The white haired butler bowed and took his leave, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Hinata's eyes fell back to the floor, he didn't need to eat. Why eat when he couldn't go anywhere to discharge the energy from his body. Picking at the carpet more, he watches as it threads upward to his will. His stomach growled and his face scrunches. 

He hated it here.

* * * 

Kageyama put his pen down, laying it on his desk with a small click of his tongue. Sugawara stood there, looking at him a bit disappointedly

"Do not give him anything to eat Sugawara. If he cannot eat with me then he'll have to starve."

Sugawara scowls, "Sir, I don't understand why you're doing this." He sighed and straightened his posture, "But you cannot just leave him with nothing to eat, is he not your guest?"

"No."

"Then is he your prisoner?"

Kageyama was quiet, thinking about it a moment. "No."

"A hostage to the rebel army then?"

"No. Well, only slightly." He could use Hinata as a hostage if he wanted to, or could allude to it. 

Sugawara sighed again at his King, "no matter what he is he is human. He'll grow ill if he doesn't eat."

"That's his own choice." Kageyama said, growing annoyed with Sugawara's pestering.

"But sir he-"

"Sugawara you have more things to be doing than lecturing me on the rights and wrongs of men." Kageyama glared up at him angrily and Sugawara looked away under his gaze. "He is staying in this castle, from here on as long as he's here if he doesn't eat with me he doesn't eat at all. Is that clear?" He asked, gripping his pen tight. 

Sugawara seemed to quiet his worrying expression. "Yes sir." It came out plain.

"Then tell the rest of the staff of this. If you have nothing important to tell me then you are dismissed."

"I'll leave you then," Sugawara bows, "I do hope you come to your senses sir. I know you don't have a blind heart. Please, at least think about it." He says before leaving.

Kageyama slumped back in his chair and sighed. "I want to eat with him, and without force this is the only way I know how to get him to eat with me. Hopefully he'll cave in soon.." He mutters the last sentence under his breath before going back to his work.

* * *

The next day Hinata woke earlier than he had been, and much hungrier than he had been. There in the white sheets of the bed he curled in on himself. Stupid King, getting away with this. The lack of food in his stomach and the build of anger in his bones made him want to scream. Made him want to grab something and sling it with all his might. He wanted to run, to move, to do something other than suffocate in this damned room for the rest of his life!

Hinata sat up, fists balling in the covers. What the _fuck_. What the absolute fuck was he doing! He needed to fight for his new needed freedom, and then fight for the reigns on this Kingdom to be let go of. He needed to take up arms and take charge.

The morning was a bit dark, clouds covering up the sun again, refusing light to brighten the earth more. Hinata shifted out of bed and went to pound on the door of his room. Afterwards he heard a click and then saw one of the tall gaurds standing there, eyeing him annoyedly. 

Instantly all his built up anger vanished and his stomach coiled, making him feel shrunken. His mouth was slightly open, having been ready to say some rude things or even lunge at the guard. But no such movement or speach ever came.

"Ah, is he awake?" He heard the familiar voice.

The guard steps out of the way and then he sees Yachi come into view. She smiled brightly at him, probably making the sun jealous. "I can't believe you're awake so early. Are you going to have breakfast with the King?"

"Like hell I am!" Was his immediate reaction making Yachi jump in fear, the guard ready to take action if needed. "...sorry." He hadn't meant to yell at her.

"B-but if you don't eat with him Sugawara said you wouldn't be given food at all." She said while her hands wrung in her uniform.

Hinata crossed his arms and he shook his head. "I won't eat with him. Not today, not tomorrow, I'll just starve here if I have to."

Yachi's eyes widened and she bit her lip. "Would it really be that bad to eat with him? I mean he's really not a bad person once you get to know him- and at least you get something to eat.." She spoke lowly but Hinata heard her. 

"To you he might not be a bad guy, but to me he's the one who will send me and my friends to our deaths. He's kept me locked up here with no explanation as to why so I'll be damned if I eat with him."

Yachi seemed intimidated by the way he spoke to her about the King, and a bit angry that he spoke of the King in such a way. She huffed only slighty and nodded. "Right then, sorry for the intrusion." She bows and the door was shut and locked once more.

Hinata bit his lip, feeling bad that he had acted in such a way. He was just so damn hungry, and now he had further dug his grave into it by refusing to eat breakfast with the King. Damnit, how was he supposed to fight with no energy?

\- - 

The day had driven on boring and sufferingly. Hinata had been cringing on all day from lack of food, and he had slept through lunch- to which he wasn't even sure he was offered any at all. 

During his bath time he hadn't noticed Nishinoya watching him worriedly. Hinata had hardly washed himself and had drunken much of his bath water which tasted of dirt but it gave him something to drink no less. 

He was beginning to worry about himself as well. How long could humans go without food? It might've depended on the person but Hinata was completely worn out without his food. He lay, feeling half dead on his bed having given up trying to find an escape way for the day. 

A soft knock came to his door and entered both Yachi and Sugawara who both half freaked out at seeing his pale expression. They walked in and hit hands trying to reach his forehead while he sat up for them. 

"Are you okay?" Yachi asked worriedly. She didn't want Hinata to die!!

"I'm fine. Just a bit peckish." A bit was an understatement. A huge one at that. No a _gigantic_ one, his mind thought. 

Sugawara crossed his arms and sighed out, "you're going to starve with your stubbornness. You're coming to dinner right now." His voice was pressing and Hinata felt his intense gaze do just that on him.

Honestly he had no choice in the matter, being tugged along by the front of his shirt to the dining room, Yachi apologizing for Sugawara's abruptness on the way. 

Hinata looked around at the halls, candle holders sticking out of the walls between paintings. His stomach growled loudly and Yachi couldn't help a worried laugh. He reassured her as he looked out the window. The sun was ready to begin going down and it lit the yard of the castle well. It was beautiful how well kept it was, truly a work of art. 

It wasn't until they got into the dining hall did he become truly alert again. The smell of food protruding his nose and his stomach did back flips of want, mouth watering slightly. 

"You see! You're down right famished!" Sugawara huffed. "And you'll stay that way unless you dine with the King." In the end it was all up to Hinata, if he said no then Suga would take him back to his room.

Hinata chewed at his lip and looked up at all the food that was on the table, mouth dieing for a taste. He held his stomach and looked pained when he nodded. He felt defeated for giving in, but he knew that Sugawara was right. He'd kill himself if he didn't eat, and if it had to be with that lousy King then he'd have to bare it. 

Yachi sighed out in relief and looked to Sugawara who gave her a half smile. They led Hinata to his seat, tieing down his legs and restraining his arms a bit. Suga and Yachi muttered numourous apologies. 

Hinata wasn't surprised and let them tie him. He was going to be eating with the King after all. He barely trusted himself not to do something sketchy. The food looked delicious but he was told to remain patient until the King was retrieved. While Sugawara and Yachi left he was there alone only for a moment he was sure. 

Looking around the hall he took in it's decency and let out a low groan of disgust. Tugging at the ropes he huffed, they were going to chaff him sure, that didn't matter though. He could be pulled limb from limb by rope and horse but he'd always be uncomfortably used to it.

The food before him looked so tempting, seducing both his eyes and nose. His mouth watering from it as he looked at the delicious meal of ham and other foods surrounding it. Corn cobs, tarts, and other things were set for side dishes.

Hinata didn't notice when Nishinoya came in to watch him, too alluded in his want to go ahead and eat. And it wasn't until the King entered that he became alert to his surely again. 

The King didn't seem surprised to see him sitting there, giving him a blank look. Although it looked rather scary despite it's generalness.   
Hinata gave him a defensive look but nodded his head in a slight hello upon instinct. 

The King sat down and clicked his tongue. "It's good to see you're not going to starve yourself." 

"Not like I had a choice." Hinata mutters but The King caught it. Sugawara began fixing their plates, feeling uneasy and awkward. 

Hinata didn't seem all that scared by the King, and rather aggravated. But it was expected since he was running on an empty stomach. Thankfully the King only seemed somewhat annoyed with his tone, eyeing him only slightly before Suga stood back and he began to eat.

When The King began eating Hinata dug in very unceremoniously. Stuffing his face quickly and hungrily, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. But honestly he usually stuffed his gullet anyways, the only difference was that this time he hadn't eaten since two days ago. 

The King stopped eating, surprised at Hinata's festive hunger. Was he even tasting the food? It looked like he was just inhaling it to the point where the King thought the food might have been going into his lungs and not his stomach. 

"Remember to breath." He says sarcastically.

Hinata finished with the food in his mouth and raised a brow at him. Well, it he had gotten strangled because he was eating too fast before, and it probably wasn't good for him to eat so fast without having eaten in awhile but honestly he couldn't help it. It was all so _good_.

The King was more quiet than Hinata had thought he'd be. Honestly he had expected to be poked fun at for haven given in so easily. And for some reason, for the second time that day, Hinata felt defeated. 

It was around the time Hinata had started on his dessert that The King spoke to him again. He had just began on his own piece of tart and looked pleased with what he was eating as much as Hinata did. First he cleared his throat as if to get the ginger's attention.

"Hinata Shouyou, right?" He asks of his name. Hinata was sure he heard that voice quake of nervousness. Even if it was just a little it had been there.

Hinata swallowed down some water and nods. He had reason to believe the King already knew his name and where he grew up or something like that. When you were royal he thought you came by that information easily.

The King looks away, and Hinata thought he saw an unsure expression on him. Honestly with such a scary face it was hard to tell what he was thinking. Not that he'd say that out loud. 

"Kageyama."

"Excuse me?"

"You can call me Kageyama." 

....wait- what? "You don't want me to call you 'your highness' or 'King'?" If Hinata was of royalty he'd want to be addressed as such, or so he thought he would. 

"No, those names are all too formal. Kageyama is fine." His voice was still nervous sounding but this time he sounded more confident about what he said. 

Hinata looked at him a moment. Okay, if this hadn't been weird before it defiantly was weird now. Leaning back in his chair he mumbled and okay before eating another piece of the tart. His eyes trailed further up to see Sugawara who was standing there mannerly like routine. A smile of amusement was on his face and Hinata wondered if it was because of what just happened or if he was remembering a funny joke. And if it so happened to be the latter he wanted to know the joke.

Hinata was done with his tart not moments later. He set his cup down gently and leaned back with a content sigh. Nothing had felt so good in his life- well besides the whole he was tied to a chair part. He let his eyes close a minute and the next he opened them to see The Ki- Kageyama staring at him.

It surprised him but not in a way that he felt scared. He raised a brow and then it clicked in his mind. Fuck he had been so rude, and Sugawara had been so nice and polite to him. He was thinking about Suga more than Kageyama when he said   
"Thanks for the food." Which was pretty much all he was thankful for from this place right now.

Kageyama almost seemed to have an achieved look and nodded. Standing he bid his goodbye before leaving the dining hall, leaving Sugawara behind. Suga let out a relieved sigh and held a hand to his heart, mumbled something, and moved to remove him of his binds. 

Hinata stood up and stretched with a happy sigh and pop of his bones. Turning around he jumped slightly, surprised to see Nishinoya standing there. How hadn't he noticed him before? 

Nishinoya smiled slightly, his composure ready to give way for a laugh at Hinata's freight. Suga smiled and bowed to Hinata. 

"I have to attend to other business. Nishinoya will see you back to your room." 

Hinata nods and watches as Suga walks out a different door, probably leading to the kitchen. Hinata turns to Nishinoya who is waiting for him. He looked at him with a small pitied smile.

"Are you hurting?" That was the first time he had heard Nishinoya speak. His voice was rough but energetic, familiar almost.

"Hurting?"

"From the rope.. I'm sure it wasn't very pleasant." Concerned voice now, it made Hinata feel nice.

He smiled brightly at him and shook his head "it was tight and uncomfortable, but I'm fine." 

Nishinoya let out a small sigh as they walked on, his composure returning. Hinata followed him back to his room. The ginger had began thinking, Kageyama hadn't yelled at him or said anything completely rude. He had been mindful, and even had sounded almost kind toward him. 

Still, Hinata didn't want to get to familiar with his behaviour. This was the guy that ruled iron fisted and had his friends and innocent people in jail. Killed innocent men and let his army rouges do as they pleased as long as it was discrete. 

Hinata lay in bed, staring at the white cieling of his room, going over small specs and chinks that were in it as well. The sun, almost completely down now stopping his eyes from seeing anything smaller on it.   
That night Hinata concluded that it wouldn't be so bad eating with the King- er well, Kageyama from now on.


	3. Lord Oikawa enters up centre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Oikawa comes for a visit

Sugawara was young for a butler, young to be the head of the house. And much too young to be dealing with King Kageyama and his anger issues. But Sugawara would only pat those who said such things on the shoulders and told them that he could handle these things. It was true that all his responsibility got stressful. Albeit that he had first hated being a servant for the King, and had even wanted to join in the rebel alliance, but through the years he had been put in a new light. 

Being the King's butler took not only a responsible man but a brave one as well. You were put in the way of all the dangers the King was. Not everyone thought Kageyama should have been given the heir to the throne, and in Suga's eyes they were right to think that. If some of the rebels had the chance they would certainly stab down the King's torso and laugh at his trembling and dying body. That was only due to their own frustrations though. Sugawara accepted that things as such as this could also befall on him. 

For Kageyama's sake he would take it as it was. The scary King with a big heart surrounded by gates of arrogance and confusion. Sugawara watched the King as he finished up his work. Today he had dressed very nice indeed. A blue shirt with a ruffled chest, matching pants and well polished shoes. 

Kageyama looked very uncomfortable in them, the expression on his face was almost laughable. Almost. 

"Sir, Lord Oikawa has arrived. He's awaiting your company in the dining hall."

Kageyama looked up with a sigh. It was easy to tell he didn't want to go. He stared at Sugawara a moment before nodding and dabbing the paper with his pen one last time before putting his things away.

The look Sugawara gave him made him say  
"He may be my brother but he's too overbearing." He paused, "Is Hinata ready?" Kageyama wonders and then his expression clenches and before he could ask 'did he try and run away again?' ( like he always did ) Sugawara answers with

"He has made no attempts at escaping yet. I'm sure he's thought of it, but he seems happier now that you've lifted his boundaries a bit. It must not have been too nice to keep be locked up in a room with no good reason." He says and takes to his King's side while said King gave him a glare. Sugawara was scolding him again. 

"Just answer my first question." Kageyama sighed. 

"I sent Nishinoya to get him. I'm sorry that he might be a bit late to dinner."

"It's alright." Kageyama sighs. They walk in silence until they get to the dining hall, Suga opening the door for Kageyama and bowing as he entered the room.

Already sat at the table was Oikawa who was flirting with a maid who had to set the table. The Lord saw Kageyama and a smile crossed his face. The maid hurrying off somewhere else.

"It's about time, I was about to think I'd have to eat alone." Oikawa waves.SugSugawara n't let you be alone for too long."

"Afraid I might do something?" The Lord asked in a fake tone of hurt as the butler and King came around to the far end of the table. Sugawara pulled the chair out and let him sit down before bowing and standing in his usual place after making their plates.

"Will there be someone else joining us?" Oikawa asked and points to the third plate being made by Suga.

Kageyama nods and just before Oikawa can speak again the door of the hall opened and Hinata entered, bowing politely as he was followed by Nishinoya. 

"Sorry that I'm late." He says when he takes his seat.

* * *

After a few dinners with the King is when Hinata was told he was allowed to walk around the castle; only with Nishinoya as an escort of course. It was a surprise to the ginger but he took up the chance as much as possible. Going out of his room and exploring the castle. Getting fresh air for once in what felt like forever.

For a castle it wasn't too big, a lot of the rooms were quartering for the royal guard. A whole wing was for them in fact. And another wing was for servants, and then a large wing for guests is the place he stayed. 

Nishinoya slowly began talking to him more upon seeing how genuinely friendly he actually was. Hinata had come to be friends with a lot of the servants too. He would sit or stand around talking to them happily as they went about their work, offering help that was unwanted. 

Nishinoya had come to learn that Hinata stayed around the servants because he knew that's where the King would not be. Kageyama, the King he absolutely loathed despite eating with him every evening and sometimes during the mornings. Only once had he eaten lunch with him, and even then he had had to hurry and finish, being busy with sending out letters or something like that. 

Particular the company of the King at dinner had became familiar. Every now and then he'd make fun of Hinata but the ginger didn't hesitate to jab something back. Sometimes his come backs would earn him a sharp glare that pushed his confidence down and made him avert his eyes quickly. But Kageyama only gave him that look for a few seconds before turning back to his own meal. 

Kageyama would also ask Hinata random questions, Hinata had sugared some things down like "have you ever been hurt in battle?" Which indeed had been a weird dinner conversation but it had looked like his royal pain in the ass was having a hard time. It was obvious he wasn't used to being social with people. Or maybe it was just people like Hinata, the ginger couldn't tell. Although they rarely had dinner conversation, and it was mostly about Hinata, he had come to learn two things about the King:  
1) He was older than Kageyama by seven months and a day.  
&  
2) Kageyama was an idiot.

Hinata had thought he was an idiot before, just being King and obviously being unfit to rule a Kingdom. But Kageyama was really- and he meant really- dense. Not only had it been by very dumb questions or by the tone of his voice, but Kageyama had acted it. Hinata wasn't the brightest paint on the canvas but he knew Kageyama was no different.

The King had picked up his fork _twice_ to try and eat his soup. He had also been very oblivious to Hinata spilling food on himself in front of him and then proceeding to ask him when that happened. The King didn't understand what he meant when he was talking about certain feelings of emotion, like love for friends. That might not have fallen info the category of dense, it was more so sad the more Hinata thought about it. 

But still, those had been the only things he had learnt about the King through the next two weeks he was there. It was weird because he felt like he had told Kageyama more about himself than he had realised. Not super personal things, but random shit. Like the number of pets Hinata had had, where he grew up, his favourite colour. Shit like that. Kageyama was bad at conversation that was outside of his work.

Sugawara was only seen by Hinata during dinner now, and today as he lay in his bed Hinata wondered as to why. At least once a week he would come to get him before, but recently he had only seen him standing behind Kageyama during dinner. Yachi was the one to fetch him and Nishinoya came for him if he requested to venture from his room. 

With another knock at the door he came back from his thoughts. Nishinoya came in without him saying a word, closing the door behind him, something hanging over his arm. Hinata sat up and his eyes looked at what he now saw was an outfit for him. 

Nishinoya smiled at him, guard apparently in the back of his mind. "I have a new outfit for you, King's orders." 

Standing up Hinata raised a brow "for what? I have other clothes you have provided me with." He says while pointing to the closet nearby.

Noya nods and half laughs, "I don't know if this one will fit you. I was fitted for it but they made it bigger for you."

"Why didn't they just use me?"

"Honestly," Nishinoya lowered his voice and came closer, "I think the King wanted it to be a surprise."

Hinata laughs and shakes his head. "No way. But why the sudden change of attire?" He raised a brow and looked at the fanciful outfit.

It was a blue outfit with a ruffled bossom. Looked like something that would match what the King wore. The pants went to just below his knees and came with black knee high socks that would be hidden with sock buckles. In one of his hands Noya also had a pair of high heel like shoes that matched the outfit with its dark brown colour. 

"Tonight Lord Oikawa will be coming over."

"Lord Oikawa?"

"The King's cousin. He was appointed as a lord of a large village some ways from here over the mountains." Nishinoya explains.

"Oh," so the King wanted him to look nice for dinner. "He really wants me to come to dinner with such an important guest over?"

"I don't really question it. He seems to like you." Noya teased and Hinata scoffed.

"Can't say I feel the same." He said while taking off his shoes, "What if it won't fit?"

"There has been several made in different sizes." Nishinoya reassured and sighed, "he went through all the trouble of getting them made. And you think he doesn't like you."

"He must like Lord Oikawa a lot if he wants to impress him with my own presence." Hinata figured.

Hinata reluctantly took off his clothes and let Noya help him figure out the weird outfit. Eventually he got it on, letting Noya do the sock buckles.

"I don't think he would let you attend dinner if he liked Lord Oikawa so much." Nishinoya mumbled and Hinata raised a brow at him. "Well, it's just because you technically are a rebel. You fought against the soldiers from what I heard. Something like that in the eyes of a lord would make you something less than worthless. Despinsible. So if the King respected Lord Oikawa then I doubt he would have you even be mentioned."

It made sense and Hinata nodded. Well, even if that was true the King had gotten him fancy clothes for it. So this Lord must've been important. He wondered what he was like. 

Nishinoya finished fixing his shoes and Hinata stood, almost wobbling off balance. These shoes made him taller, but he didn't much like them. Noya grinned up at him and he looked down at himself. The clothes he had been given before were no where near so nice looking, no where near as stuff either. The fabric was soft but also felt like it'd be hard to tear. Thankfully it fit rather well on him, not being too small at all. 

He had never used sock buckles either, it was new and extremely weird upon feeling. 

Nishinoya bowed to him - which Hinata took as a joke. "I'll escort you to dinner then?"

"Oh um... Yeah." He said before following the smaller out of the room, quickly trying to learn to walk in these thick heeled shoes.

When they got to the dining hall Hinata was a bit afraid, having seen that they were late. He bows and hurries over to take his seat, letting Noya restrict him as usual.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit late."

"Where were you?" Kageyama asked with a raised brow. There's no anger in his voice.

"I'm not used to putting such fancy clothes on you know." Hinata crossed his arms with a small huff before finally looking at Oikawa.

Again, he was surprised at how young he looked, but he was obviously older than Kageyama and himself.

Oikawa looked at him and blinked then a small smile came over his face again. "And who may you be?"

"Oh Uh. Hinata, sir. Hinata Shouyou." The words seemed to make Kageyama annoyed but he says nothing. 

"I am Lord Oikawa Tooru. It's nice to be meeting you."

"Yeah.." Hinata felt a bit small here. He was supposed to be confident against any authority figures, but that obviously proved untrue when he had first met Kageyama. 

"Well then shall we eat!" Oikawa says happily to Kageyama and all the King can do is half nod and begin eating.

Oikawa was lively at dinner, which turned the almost familiarly akward atmosphere into talkative. It was funny seeing the King get unnecessarily angry at him and Oikawa would only laugh and say that he acted like a kid.

Hinata felt jealous that he couldn't make fun of the King to his face without fear of having his tongue taking from him. And Oikawa was nice to Hinata too, another thing he came to enjoy.

"So Hinata-chan what has you staying here with my grumpy Brother hm?"

Hinata almost choked on his drink and wiped at his mouth. Wait wait wait, these guys were _brothers_. But Kageyama was an angry obnoxious King and Oikawa was so nice! Even his talk of battle had been cool. 

"Well Uh..." What was his reasoning? How could he even respond to that.

"It's none of _your_ business." Kageyama jutted in through his silence.

A look of annoyance came through Oikawa eyes before he whined. "Aww don't be so mean Tobio."

"That rich coming from you."

Hinata felt like something had been lifted from his shoulders by how the two talked with each other. It was nice not having to sit there and here only the clacking of silverware against plate. 

"Um actually," The two looked at him, "I'm not sure why I'm here. I'd like to know myself."

Oikawa raised a brow of confusion. So Kageyama was holding him prisoner? Is that why he had him held by ropes at the dinner table? But he was at the dinner table and in rather nice clothing as well. What was Kageyama trying to do?

"You're here because I said so." That earned him a glare from Hinata and a mumble of sass beneath said gingers breath. 

"Because you said so?" Oikawa laughs.

"Yes."

"Your reasoning has always been so weird."

"You seem to be calling me that a lot this evening."

"Thanks for the food." Hinata says at hearing the high annoyance in Kageyama's voice. They both stopped and looked at him a moment.

"Yes.. Thank you for dinner." Oikawa nods in appreciation for the meal. 

"Then you'll be off after this?"

"Yep!" Oikawa says and leans back in his seat.

"You're not staying?" Hinata asked. It would have been nice to have a conversation with him later.

"He came over to eat." Kageyama says and doesn't even try to mutter "freeloader." He stood up and went to leave.

"You're not seeing me off?" Oikawa asked in a fake hurt tone as Hinata is being untied by Nishinoya.

"Sugawara, see him off." He says over his shoulder.

"Yes sir." Suga says and stops in his tracks to wait for Oikawa. 

With that Kageyama left and Hinata stood up and stretched. The clothes he wore were so stuffy, he hated it. 

Oikawa watched him a moment and a small smile came about his lips, one most devious at that. "Sugawara, Nishinoya, may I have a word alone with Hinata-chan a moment."

The butlers gave each other a look, they couldn't refuse. The two nod and bow to him as they left the room and Hinata sat back down seeing as he apparently had something to talk about with Oikawa. 

"Is there something you need?" He wondered.

"Hinata, could it be possible that you were perhaps a rebel?"

Hinata froze in his seat and swallowed thickly. Well, it wasn't that hard to figure out, he had no common table manners, that and he had been roped to a chair. "Yes.."

"Then why is it that the King has you here?"

"I um..." He didn't know how to answer.

"It's to befriend you, you know. That maybe he can get a spy into the rebels to take them out. I don't think you'd do that though hmm?"

"N..no. I wouldn't." He said strongly. He'd never abandon what he had set to do. 

"Tobio has always been hopelessly stupid like that." His voice and mood had changed significantly and Hinata didn't like sitting here one bit anymore.

"S-so the two of you are brothers?"

"Yep." He said his face turning back slightly happier. "Although, he isn't my real brother. Not biologically speaking anyways."

"...Oh?" What did he mean? Was Oikawa his step brother or something?

"He was adopted when he was about seven by my father King Mizoguchi after he had been injured by a frightened horse of one of our knights."

Hinata's jaw almost hit the floor. Kageyama was adopted? Wait wait then why..

"Ah, so you must be wondering why I'm not the one on the throne hm?" He half laughed at Hinata's shocked look and his unsettling mood only became worse as he continued. "Well, turns out the kid was talented. And for some reason my father decided on his death bed that Tobio be heir to his throne.... Life isn't fair I guess." He sighs out and the mood of his tone is lifted as he slacks against his chair. "Being a Duke isn't all too bad."

"...I'm sorry.." What else was he supposed to say to that?

"No need to apologize. Not like you're the one who had decided it." Oikawa stood and stretched. "I'll be off now."

Hinata nods and stood up to follow him out, before they did so however Oikawa stopped and looked down at him. "Oh, and don't mention any of this to Tobio. He hates talking about stuff like that."

"Right." Hinata stammered before they bother walked out and he was escorted to his room for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't re read this one srry for errors lmao. Hope you enjoyed! Peace~


	4. A cheap portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a break down, and Kageyama calls him to his office to chat with him alone.

Every day after that Hinata looked at the King a bit differently. Even if he didn't realise it. It was more obvious how he tried to avoid coming in contact with him. What Oikawa had said to him had him thinking over and over again. Kageyama probably just wanted to get his trust or something to make him go out to be a spy! How rude, how absolutely, terribly rude of someone! That King really had no sense of friendship after all then?

Even so, a barking question hit him. Why him? Why was it him that he would need to be a spy? Kindaichi had just shown up one day and they had welcomed him in with open arms. Kageyama didn't need an actual rebel to have spies. So if he wasn't going to use him for a spy then... Then what the hell was it!

Hinata smashed his foot against the ground of the garden, startling Nishinoya and the nearby gardener. The ginger puffed out his chest and crossed his arms in what was obviously his pouting position. Nishinoya laughed despite being in a defensive stance now. 

"Is something troubling you then? Is that why you've been so quiet?"

"Yes!" Hinata throws up his arms and turns to him, obviously bothered. "What am I to your King? What am I having to stay here as neither guest nor prisoner! It makes no sense. That stupid idiot denied me an answer and I'm _sick_ of it!"

"Ah, that. Well-" he was cut off again, Hinata had now accidentally stepped on some flowers but obviously payed no mind to it.

"Does he think being here in some fancy dandy castle will make me forget my friends and fellow soldiers! Am I just some kind of" he gestures his hands around, "doll! It's so frustrating! I just want to beat him to hell!"

Nishinoya's eyes went wide and then narrowed. He grabbed Hinata by the arm and yanked him away from the garden. Caught off guard, Hinata was left to sputter and follow. Nishinoya had quite a grip. 

Eventually, when they were away from all ears in the castle Noya slammed Hinata against the wall, frightening him still. 

" _Listen,_ " he grit out, obviously not wanting to be mean to such a shining soul. "If you talk like that around here it won't matter if the King likes you or not- your tongue will be cut out!. We all know you despise him okay. But stop asking such angering questions when we have no answer ourselves." He squeezed Hinata's arm tight, making said boy squeak in pain. 

The eyes of the older obviously had some baggage behind them. And even though he was shorter than Hinata, right now it felt as if he loomed ten feet over the ginger. 

"I'm sorry-"

"Do. You. Understand?" Nishinoya wasn't realising how hard his grip on the others arm was, making him tremble in submission. 

"I understand, I understand. No-now let me go."

"Nishinoya!" 

Said butler stilled at the voice. It was someone Hinata didn't recognise, but he was scary looking.

"What are you doing?" They asked, voice deadly.

"Tanaka." Nishinoya said and looked back at him, hold still on Hinata. "When did you get back?"

"I'm fully healed and can work again. Is that the guy The King is having around?" He asked and Noya nodded. "And what are you doing with him."

"I-"

"You better let him go. He's in pain."

Nishinoya, somehow just noticing Hinata's cringing, let him go in a flash of regret. Hinata instantly retracted his arm from the other, holding it close as if it had been wounded. And it would surely bruise from the crushing grip of the other. 

He was trembling, terrified and heart bursting in his ears from fright. He had never expected Noya to do something like that to him. Maybe the King- but Noya was his friend, he thought. It was then he realised that he should not become friends with these servants. If he came too close they could end up being killed in front of his own eyes. 

"Are you alright?" Tanaka asked and Noya shied back a bit in shame. He had not meant to frighten Hinata at all. 

"I-um." Hinata looked at them. This Tanaka guy looked pretty intense too. "I'm going to my room." He said and shut out Tanaka's voice as he hurried away on his feet. Nishinoya, as it was his job, hurried after him but was taken by the collar by Tanaka.

"He won't get past a guard and I doubt he's going to do anything harmful right now. Give him some space." He told Noya.

Noya sighed out angrily "fuck. I'm sorry."

A pat on the shoulder from Tanaka made his anger lessen slightly as he said, "apologise to him later."

-

Hinata didn't know where he was going, walking so fast, but he was going somewhere. He passed Yachi, who seemed worried after he said nothing and quickly hurried on. From what he knew from his mind when he finally collapsed was that he was in a servants room. It was plain and the beds looked terrible but it was unoccupied. Slumping against the wall he put a hand over his mouth and ran a hand through his hair. 

_Fuck fuck fuck._ he had never felt so weak in his life. Not even under the soldier's boot had he felt so helpless and alone. 

He wanted to go back in time and warn them all about Kindaichi. He wanted to stab that turnip shaped bastard until identifying the body would be nowhere near possible.

But amidst all his anger he could do nothing but let out a whimper. His heart beat against his chest and he shook, gripping hopelessly against the wall as he fell to the floor. Biting his lip and whimpering out his sobs over and over against the wood floor. 

His reddened arm was throbbing and all he could think of was that he wanted out of here. Despite that he could go wherever he pleased wasn't satisfying enough. He wanted more, he wanted to run away and never come back, even as a rebel. 

All his friends, his real friends, they were rebels too. And those who were in that battle, like Kenma were probably dead. Kenma.. Kenma was probably dead. Or rotting away in a jail cell. The thought shot another sob through him. 

Now in a fetal position, shaking and crying his heart out he knew he wasn't going to be able to leave any time soon. 

The door of the room creaked open at a leasure of pace, and Hinata didn't look up to see who it was and only continued to have his breakdown. The person noticed him there and stopped. A small pitying noise came from them as they closed the door and went to sit by Hinata. 

Hesitantly Hinata looked up, face staining with snot and tears. It was the chef, Asahi Azumane. Hinata had never talked to him, or heard him speak, but Yachi had told him his name when he had joked about giving his compliments to the chef. 

Asahi looked down at him and gave a small, sweet, and caring smile.  He reached out to Hinata who flinched but then was met with a soft hand on his head, ruffling through it as if to say 'it's okay.'

He felt more tears well in his eyes, everyone here was so nice. So caring, and he didn't need to be their friends. He didn't want to be but what could he do if not then. 

Asahi continued to ruffle his hair gently and kindly as he cried out, body shaking with each sob.  
Hinata didn't realise they had gotten so close to each other, and he was now gripping Asahi’s shirt and crying rather loudly with his forehead pressed against the larger’s chest. 

"Shhhh" came out from Asahi as he pat Hinata's back softly. 

Even without words this man was awfully nice and kind. Opposing his appearance greatly. For what felt like a millennium Hinata cried, calmed a bit, jerked and cried some more. Up until the point that he finally fell asleep against the other. He was still unnerved in his sleep. 

Asahi picked him up and layed him down on one of the beds, covering and tucking him in to where he looked comfortable. And there Hinata lay somewhat soundly. 

The next time he woke was by a voice, a familiar one at that. "What was he doing here?" Silence. "Do you know where Noya is?" More silence and then a huff, "something must've happened then. Thank you for coming to get me Asahi. I'm sure it was unpleasant having someone in your room."

Just more silence and a weird nervous laugh. 

Hinata slowly opened his eyes and looked up. There was Sugawara, as he expected, and Asahi. Sitting up he rubbed his puffy red eyes and yawned slightly along with a stretch.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Sugawara said and sat on the bed Hinata was in. "How are you feeling?" He asked very softly. 

"Tired... And worn out." His throat was raspy and dry from crying. 

"What happened? Did you get lost?" It wasn't serious but caring nonetheless.

"I um..." Hinata looked down, "yeah. I got lost."

"What happened to Nishinoya?" Sugawara's voice never seemed to waver and Asahi sat in a nearby chair, listening intently. 

"H-he uh.. He's um..." He held his arm that Nishinoya held probably what was an hour ago. Suga looked and pat Hinata on the shoulder gently. "He got angry at me and uh, I ran off."

Sugawara took Hinata's hand and lifts his arm, Hinata didn't even try to hide the bruising on his forearm, swelling with red and ready to turn purple. Sugawara ticked his tongue and sighed. 

"I'm so sorry Hinata, please do try and forgive him. This is how he has always been. Lashing out at what people say.. I doubt he had intentions of hurting you." Sugawara let go of his hand safely returning it to him. 

Asahi tapped his foot and Suga looks up go see him sigh and shake his head. Nodding Suga looked at Hinata again. The Ginger was quiet, contemplating whether he should forgive Noya or not. But he knew he would in the end.

"Good thing Asahi was there to take care of you. He's very noble for doing so." A hand was in Hinata's hair again but the fingers were thinner and more frail this time. 

Turning to where said Asahi sat Hinata smiled partly to him. "Yeah, thank you for being there. It was really comforting."

Asahi only grinned a nervous smile of thanks and Hinata raised a brow. 

Sugawara stood up and sighed, "I'm so relieved that you're alright. Come on now, it's almost time for dinner."

"No... I don't want to see Kageyama today. I'll go without dinner. Just take me back to my room." Hinata says and fiddled with the blankets. 

Sugawara blinked and grimaced slightly. "I understand. Come along then. Thank you Asahi." He said as Hinata got up and waved to the chef as the two of them left.

-

That evening in his room Hinata felt his stomach growl and he sighs. He was hungry, but he forced his stomach to not feel it. He didn't want to see anyone right now. He just wanted to lay in the heat of the comforting covers forever. 

Then he wouldn't have to worry about all this complete bullshit. Hinata wished to fall asleep again but sadly his mind would allow such a bliss to befall him at this time. 

"Am I just some walking portrait?" He questions out in the air.

The knock on the door surprised him, he sat up and told whoever was there to come in. Slowly Nishinoya appeared, looking flush.

Hinata and him looked at each other a moment. It was quiet. Looking down from Hinata's weary gaze Noya sighed.

"Hey.. About earlier, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so harsh about it." He rubbed the back of his neck, leaning to one side of his body.

"It's okay.. I didn't mean to run off I just.." Well, no that was a lie. He had every intention of running the moment Tanaka had shown up. 

"No no don't apologize it was my fault." The shorter put up his hands, "is your arm okay?"

Hinata looked at said arm, bruise obviously beginning to form. "Sugawara said it'll be a bad bruise.. It hurts but other than that.." It wasn't like he hadn't had worse before. 

"Shit- sorry." Nishinoya says quickly before hitting himself in the face. Hinata cracked the smallest of smiles at the sight and Noya continued. "You didn't eat dinner?"

"I'm not too hungry.."

"Right." He looks down.

It was silent a few moments more before Hinata asked. "Why did you get so angry? I understand you love your King ..but why..?"

Nishinoya sighed, "because if one of the soldier's heard you saying something like that... They really would cut out your tongue."

Hinata's eyes widened and he gripped the bed. "What? That's so cruel..."

"They do it for fun, any excuse they get they use it to terrorise people... I just didn't want to see someone's tongue taken again... That's all."

"Does Kageyama know about this?"

Nishinoya clicked his tongue "if he does he's turned a blind eye to it..." He looked down and sighed. "Speaking of which. The King has asked for you in his office."

"His office?" Hinata questions, sitting a bit more straight. Why his office? What did he want? "Alright... I guess." Not like he could refuse. 

Nishinoya walked him silently to the King's office, and to both of their surprise no restrictions were requested on him. Hinata had walked in after Nishinoya's knock had been answered. The King was looking down, old documents in his hand as he sat at his desk.

"I've brought him, sir." Nishinoya told him.

"Very good. You are dismissed." Kageyama didn't look up.

"Sir? Do you not wish for me to stay an-"

"I wish to speak with him alone. You are dismissed." He said in a more stern voice.

Nishinoya hesitated, but bowed "understood." With that he walked out, closing the door behind him and leaving Hinata completely alone with Kageyama.

Kageyama sighed and put down the papers looking up at Hinata who looked more than nervous. What did this guy want? 

"Go on then, sit down." 

As said, Hinata sat down in  a chair nearby that was oddly up against the wall. Kageyama stood up, and Hinata felt like he himself had shrunk beneath him. 

"You um," he clears his throat and sat up a bit, "you wanted to talk?"

"I did... "

"About?"

"Hold out your arm." Kageyama demands while making his way over to him.

The command was lost on Hinata a moment, then he realised he probably meant the arm that was bruising. Slowly he did, looking down and feeling he had ultimately lost by following such commands. 

Unlike he had thought however, Kageyama was very careful with him. He hesitated to call it a touch how gentle it had been as he inspected the limb. Fingers ghosting over the bruise, a tight expression knitted on the King's face. 

Hinata looked up and couldn't help but wonder if the King had been worried about him. This was the closest he had ever been to Kageyama, and this time there was no rope binding him. Another touch to his arm made his face heat up and he jerked his arm back to his chest. Kageyama was startled by this, murmuring a small apology which surprised Hinata even more. 

"I-it doesn't hurt much."

"Then Nishinoya will be reprimanded lightly."

"Reprimanded?" What?

"He should be punished for hurting you, should he not?" Kageyama raised a brow as if it was obvious.

"No!" He half jumped in his seat, causing Kageyama to stand firmly. "I mean.." His voice lowered, "I'm fine, and he apologized, so I don't think a punishment is really needed."

"I see.." Kageyama trails and nods, it was an argument he'd accept for now. 

Hinata sighed out in relief and leaned back against the chair. 

"There's something else I wanted to ask you."

Hinata looked up and raised a brow.

"You're not happy here, are you?" The look on the King's face was indescribable to Hinata. He looked disappointed and angry looking down at the floor and letting his stance be hindered. 

Hinata answers trufully a moment later, "no.. To be honest I have no idea why I'm here. I feel so alone, even with Sugawara and everyone else being so friendly I can't feel like I have any place here.. Not that I even want to be here."

Kageyama looked down at the ginger a few more moments and sighed out, angry. "I should have figured as much. You were- are against the crown after all." 

"If you knew that then why bring me here?"

Kageyama sighs and turns around, pacing a bit to the other side of the room as if he was trying to figure out what to say.  
"From the moment I saw you, there was no doubt in my mind that I wanted you."

Hinata fell over in his chair from his sputter, clammering back upward and putting the chair on its legs embarrassedly. "What does that even mean?"

"Hell if I know!" Kageyama threw up his hands childishly. 

"So you just decided that you'd keep me here and maybe you'd figure it out? And yet you still haven't?" Hinata asks accusingly.

"Yes! That's exactly what happened." 

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble. And I don't think I need to tell you this, but I don't feel the same way."

"Don't you think I know that! You were in prison because you were a fucking rebel." Kageyama gestures with his hands to him.

"Excuse me for wanting to free the people from a disorderly King." Hinata crosses his arms.

"Excuse you? Excuse _me_ for being a King in the first place! I didn't ask for this. You try being the leader of several hundred-thousand- no _millions_ of people." He said defensively, cheeks burning because he knew he was not the best of rulers.

"Wait.... You don't even like being the King?" Hinata would have figured anyone would love to be a leader.

"Who would like to be the King of anything! It's not as easy as it sounds. Because first off, I have to deal with rebels, not to mention make decisions that could potentially change the future of this Kingdom."

Hinata was quiet, that did sound pressuring. He looked at the worked up King quietly. Kageyama was pretty stupid, so he probably had no idea how to even run a kingdom. Hell, he probably had no idea the soldier's were so mean. 

"I guess you're right.. I wouldn't want to be put in that position either." 

Silence befell the room after that. Kageyama rubbed his temple, feeling a headache coming on. Days and days on end were of him and the wavering sounds of paper being slid and shaken, crumpled and tossed away. He wasn't used to so much interaction, that being with him being involved in it anyways. 

Hinata noticed his frustrations and his better half urged him to reach out to the king. Calm him down. Tell him a nice story or something. Yet all he could do was stand there. This was his chance. The perfect moment while the King was unguarded and his defenses were down, while Hinata had free movement. 

And amidst these thoughts he began to realise his bones weighed him down purposefully, so he wouldn't do something stupid. Even if he did manage to render the King here and now he would be left with the aftermath of what lies outside of the study doors. Acting now would be useless for him. 

Kageyama had said that he had wanted Hinata. Then he had acted on those feelings and called Hinata to the castle. It was childish, a childish person is unfit to rule a kingdom. 

"Do you drink." The King's voice snapped him from his thoughts, he was now back at his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out two glasses and a bottle of liquor.

"Haven't in awhile." Hinata answers a moment after the first cup is half filled. When the cups are filled Kageyama slides one to the edge of the desk, taking the other into his hand as he sat down. Slowly Hinata stood to take it, looking down to his reflection as he swirled the drink in its cup. 

Kageyama took one sip of his, and Hinata followed accidentally swallowing down more than he should have for a first sip. It burned his throat and he shook his head. Kageyama smirked at him and murmured something under his breath.

Glaring at him for what was probably a mean remark, Hinata drunk down the rest of the glass in one foul gulp, setting down the glass on the table with a thump and a smirk. Kageyama raised a brow at him, amused as his haughtiness suddenly turned into a sickened expression. Hinata held his stomach and cringes downward, gripping onto the desk for support.

"You're quite bold.. And pretty stupid." Kageyama leans back in his seat, taking a sip from the glass.

"Don't underestimate me." Hinata said, feeling that he didn't need to be as afraid as he had been.

"You don't look very big hunched over like that." Kageyama says and  crossed his legs. 

"Lions hunch over." Hinata grumbles, cheeks burning slightly.

"Lions also take heed of things given to them."

Hinata looked up, alerted. Had there been something in his drink? He looked at the glass and then Kageyama, one beat of his heart sounded in his ears and he watched the King cover his mouth in a small, but notable snicker.

"Just kidding. I'm not ungentlemanly, well, not that ungentlemanly."

Hinata's cheeks burned and he crossed his arms in a small angry pout. "Ungentlemanly....heh is that even a word?"

"It is if I say it is." Kageyama says and sips his drink.

"Ah yes your highness, how could I forget." Hinata mocks and puts his fingertips to his heart as if he was actually surprised at himself.

Kageyama rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue. "You're drunk."

"What? I've only had one glass."

"Of the strongest alcohol in the region," Kageyama takes another sip of his, "and I doubt your tolerance is anywhere near high."

"Rude. Aren't you supposed to be mannerly, King?"

"I told you to call me Kageyama." Said man says with a half glare.

"Don't you feel powerful being called that though?" Hell he knew he would.

"Well, yes. But being it that you're a rebel you're obviously mocking me. I'd rather have you call me by my name." He tried to explain.

Hinata rolls his eyes, "okay _Kageyama_." He paused a moment, "y'know, if I wanted I could jump you right now."

"You won't." Kageyama says with a wave of his hand.

"How can you be so sure? Are you that confident of yourself?" Hinata looked up but the next thing he knew he was pushed up against a bookshelf by his front, arms rendered behind his back and something cold and metal at his throat.

Kageyama leaned against him, " _extremely_ "

Hinata, scared and kind of buzzed, struggled. "Let go!" 

Kageyama let him go and turned back with a humph, "such a child."

Hinata turned back  around, running towards him, it was too late as the King turned and he was tackled, air knocking from his breath as his back suddenly collides with the floor. The object in his hand being taken. Hinata now saw it was a letter opener, be that as it may it was still sharp. He presses it against the King's neck with a devilish smirk. This was it! 

Kageyama looked up at him through lidded eyes, watching quietly as he hushed his body still. Hinata watched him. He had every chance to get out of this, his hands were still useable. Yet he lay quiet and unmoving as if he were already dead. Watching Hinata with those dark blue irises that usually pierced through anyone who caught their gaze, that now seemed abandoned and empty with nothing to fear. 

Hinata couldn't move, this was it, this was his chance to kill the King. He'd be the pride of what his liberators were striving for. The blow that would help them all. But under him the King acted like he was waiting for this, like he had gone and accepted that he would not fight back this time. The world was left to them and he would be free of its chains. 

Hinata found himself hurting for the man under him. How could you give up so easily when you had so much to lose? An adoring ( for the most part ) Kingdom, an army at your disposal, so many people and powers in your grasp. Kageyama looked now as if he was ready to lose all of that. It coiled in him and he grimaced down at the King pitifully. 

"Y'know," Kageyama says and Hinata becomes firmer than he was before, "the first time I heard of you rebels, you liberators, I thought it was a joke. I was completely and utterly shocked. Yet something told me I should have saw it coming. I let my men off the hook much too easy because I see not the value of my people." 

"You see not the value of them? Then how do you call yourself a leader?" The malice fluctuated in his voice, unsure of whether it was to be angry or not.

"I was made King by my adoptive father, nothing more, nothing less. I wasn't raised to be as such. But being so prideful I took the throne without hesitation."

"Leaving your brother as a Duke?"

"Yes," Kageyama contemplates what to say next in his pause, "I soon felt bad for him. He had been prepared, much more than I had been."

"You're admitting you're unfit to lead this Kingdom?" Hinata questions.

"No. I'm not unfit, just very unworthy. I really am giving it my all into this job, you know." He reached up a hand to touch the others face, "why can't you all just believe in me?"

Hinata pulled away quickly, letting the letter opener clang against the floor as he quickly stood. Kageyama looked so honest in that moment and all he wanted to do was punch him in the face for it. 

"I'm going." Hinata says quickly, swiftly going to the door and closing it. 

Kageyama was left to look up at his ceiling and sighing and Sugawara came in quickly.

"Sir!" He says, afraid that Kageyama was dead before he saw said man sit up and look at him. "What happened?" He asks worriedly at his side.

"I'm alright Sugawara. Nothing to be worried about. I have a feeling Hinata won't be joining me for dinner tomorrow either. You may take him some food if you wish then." He says while standing, taking the letter knife and putting it back on his desk.

Sugawara's gaze lingered on him a moment. "Right..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, so the next chapter will not be as long as this one sadly. But it is a change in POV and setting. Also idk if you can actually kill someone with a letter knife but lets just assume this is one that is sharp enough. :)  
> So I'll explain this in the next chapter but most of the kingdoms citizens are on the fence if they like Kageyama or not. Just sayin'. Also I hope you liked this chapter, I hope you caught what I did there, and I hope you are liking the story thus far. Let me know in the comments :0 So until next week~ peace.


	5. Among cards, big tits, and rotting taverns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is revealed to have a big secret that Kageyama doesn't know about. Also IwaOi is involved.

Oikawa tapped at the table he sat at angrily. Day after day he was getting closer and each day forward his hunger got larger. Looking around the shitty little wood tavern he could practically see it rotting already. Along with the inhabitants of this dump. Here of all places, he thought. Here is where he had to meet them, here at this terrible place! This would be making history and this just had to be it. Not to mention these clothes were so not his style.

Well, it couldn't be avoided he supposed. Any other place would be too obvious. He watched a big breasted woman walk by, chest sloshing with each heeled step she took while delivering the old drunken men their booze. 

"Iwaizumi take a note," Oikawa said to his left, "I hate taverns."

"What? Take that yourself. Weren't you the one that said it had to be somewhere like this, in clothes like these?" 

Oikawa sighs, "I did."

"Then take responsibility for it." Iwaizumi said while shuffling the deck of cards they had brought along to pass time and maybe gamble a bit. "They should be here soon anyways right?"

"I guess.." Oikawa trails, head pressed into his proped up arm. Not two seconds later did the people he was looking for enter. 

The two men sat down at the table with Oikawa while one of them had a smile, as if they were actually supposed to meet up here to hang out. 

"Gentleman, it's nice to see you again. Oh! Aone did you get even taller?" He asked looking up at the massive wall of a man.   
Aone just looked at him, eyes scrunched up.  
The shorter man beside him sighed in a bit of annoyance.

"Oikawa, we have more pressing issues then how tall Aone is."

"Whaaat, I just freed you from jail. You should let me have my fun Kuroo." Oikawa fake whined at him. "Ah, but I feel kind of bad. One of Tobio's men came and whisked Hinata away before I could get orders there in time. My apologies."

Kuroo was almost silent but spoke again, "so he's doing well?" He asked, running a hand through his already dishevelled hair.

"Yep!" Oikawa perked up in his seat, "tell Kozume there's nothing to worry about as long as Tobio keeps interest in him."

"Interest? In Hinata?... Well, they did have a slight altercation. But I had thought nothing of it. I'm glad to hear he's okay but what could be so interesting about him that the King wants to keep him?" Well he knew Hinata was the interesting type..

Oikawa sighed and leaned back in his seat, "beats me. I've been trying to figure it out myself. I guess it really doesn't matter though. Not like it'll affect our plans." He stopped as the tavern lady with large breasts came over to take their order. He was surprised when Iwaizumi asked for a pint, knowing he was pretty gourmet when it came to alcohol. Kuroo of course asked for the biggest thing they had before the lady hurried to retrieve their order. 

Iwaizumi began handing out cards to each of them at the table as if it was his job, well it kind of was but not really.

"As previously discussed, you promised us firearms and ammunition," Kuroo says.

"Did I?" Iwaizumi hit him and he huffed "it was a joke. Lighten up Iwa-chan." He picked up his cards and sighs. "It's hard to persuade such things off of Tobio, much less steal them. I was surprised from the start of being a Lord that he gave me no trained men with firearms. It's only precaution though, if civilians got their hands on such weapons it would be troublesome. I can still provide other weapons, including armour."

"So the King doesn't trust you?" Kuroo asked looking over his cards. 

"I think he knows I'm acting weird, but as suspected he's too stupid to figure out what it is." Oikawa laughed into the side of his hand. "Have you moved your camp every night? Staying in one spot for too long is dangerous."

"We know that much, we have moved it to several secluded areas the royal gaurd is sure to miss if they go out for a manhunt." Kuroo smiled as the large breasted woman came back with their drinks, and Oikawa payed for them without a second thought.

"Also, I may have gotten a man on the inside of the castle already. I just need word back from Kunimi." Oikawa hums while laying a card down.

"On the inside?" Aone finally spoke in question.

"Yes, you may not like who it is because you know him. Does Kindaichi ring a bell?"

Kuroo pound his fist against the table. "He's the reason we had to be saved by the likes of you." It sounded mean but there was no real anger behind it, he was more or less just pissed off at that backstabbing spy.

Aone sighed and pat his shoulder lightly. "I know he was a spy that warned the King's troops about the ambush at Red Hill. But why would he agree to be on our side after that?" 

"Apparently at the time he was a spy he was on probation."

"Probation?" Kuroo asks and lays down the second card. 

Iwaizumi spoke this time, "probation is when an officer of the royal guard has done something very suspicious. They are put under some test, and his was keeping his loyalty to the king and becoming a spy."

"So he had little respect for the King to begin with?" Kuroo says through his glass as he drinks, earning a look from his white haired companion.

"That all depends on what he did to get himself into probation. But I'm sure he feels awful about having your forces knocked down like that. He's the type to get easily attached to nice people." An uneasy grin was settled on Oikawa's face. "Which means he'll be very useful to us."

"You're forgetting that he could very well turn us down and then turn us in to Kageyama right?" Iwaizumi brought up as if saying 'don't get full of yourself yet.'

"What will you do then?" Kuroo questions as the last card was placed on the table. 

"Hmmm difficult to say. That's why we have to be acting quicker than Tobio-chan can think." He says while bringing their cards to his side of the table because he had won their small - and rather slow - game of cards.   
"So about those weapons and armour.." Kuroo trails as the deck is being shuffled again. 

"Ah, still don't trust me?" 

"You are the Kings brother. Just lead your cargomen to the bell tower at noon, there Aone and I will take it out of the village and back to our base."

Oikawa sighs, "yes yes, will do."

\- -

"You really intend to lead this small militia of revolutionary men?" Iwaizumi asks. The sun was setting and Oikawa had just eaten dinner with free time to spare as usual. 

"They're unruly, and since they have no single leader I feel they'll follow me once I've gained their trust. And the dear civilians of this Kingdom will follow me like sheep, seeing as no one --but maybe the nobles-- has a real high opinion of their King anymore."

"Are you sure of this?" Iwaizumi asks.

"If a chef offers you food when you're hungry and cannot cook, would you not take it?"

Iwaizumi looked out of the window. "Not if I thought it was poisonous." 

Oikawa watched him with his chin resting on bridged fingers. "You think I'm poisonous?"

"You're becoming that way." Iwaizumi replies flatly.

"I'm just defending my birthright to this Kingdom. This generation doesn't know Tobio isn't even from bloodline."

"Maybe not, but he is your little brother." Iwaizumi says as he leaned against the windowsill. "If the time comes when you must strike him down, are you prepared for that? Are you prepared to see Kageyama, the boy who idolized you since childhood, stare at you lachrymose and grieving?"

Oikawa watched him with narrowed eyes, "and if I am?"

"Then you are not the man I fell in love with." Iwaizumi says and looks at him in the corners of his eyes.

Oikawa looked at him a moment, shocked with his true feelings showing at once again. His heart beat in his chest, disheartened at just the thought of his Iwaizumi leaving him.

"I will support you. I do believe you have a right to be King as much as anyone else who hears your story; however, if you go down the path of murdering your own brother.. I will not be there at your coronation ceremony. Celebration of such an act is appalling as much as it is disgusting." He says and wrings his hands in the fabric of his clothes.

Oikawa's expression went down until he finally sighs and snickers. "You worry about me too much Iwa-chan~ don't make such a face when I have done nothing of the sort."

Iwaizumi looked at him and rolled his eyes, pushing his struken expression behind him once more. Turning he heads for the door and Oikawa calls after him.

"Going to bed so soon?"

"Yeah, you're exhausting to be around."

"Hey! That's mean!" Oikawa says in a hurt voice. Iwaizumi opens the door to leave just as Kunimi runs through, almost colliding into the other man.

He was panting and grabbing at his knees, hunched over to catch his breath. "S-sir. Sorry to intrude so suddenly" He straightens and saluted.

"No no it's alright, relax. Is there any specific reason you're panting like that?" Oikawa twirled his finger to gesture at him.

"Yes!" He straightens again, armour clacking together. "Word from Kindaichi. He has agreed to be apart of our cause, and will follow your orders from now on." He held out an envelope, a written oath to Lord Oikawa from Kindaichi himself. 

A wry grin placed itself in the back of Oikawa's mind as he and Iwaizumi shared one last look before Iwaizumi went on his way. 

Oikawa took the envelope and smiled "thank you Kunimi. As reward how about you take this bottle of wine?" He gestures to the unopened bottle of wine on the table.

"Yes sir, thank you." He said and felt a bit giddy despite his cool appearance. With that he took the bottle, bowed, and closed the door behind him as he left. 

Oikawa leaned back in his chair, a chesire grin appearing over his face as he looked down at Kindaichi's oath letter. 

"Brilliant ~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyyy so I'm posting this early in the day BC yea. Sorry if Iwaizumi is off I've never written him before. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comments and kudos always appreciated, peace~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is confused. Kenma is sad. And Kindaichi is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is probably rlly bad

Hinata was pacing again. Nishinoya watched the orange haired boy circle around the garden for the twentieth time that morning. A small chuckle escaped him as he relaxed back in his seat. The look on Hinata's face was all scrunched up and very uncommon of him. It was funny watching it contort every which way as he went around in his path. 

"You still thinking about the King?" Nishinoya regretted having hurt the other. It had been driven by anger, thankfully the younger man understood that.

Hinata stops, looks at Noya, taps his fingers on his side, and then goes back to walking. Seriously what happened this time, Noya wondered. Whatever it was got him out of a punishment thankfully. 

"You really need to calm down Shouyou. It's not like whatever it is will cause the end of the world... Will it?" Noya asks with a raised brow. 

Hinata gave in then, slamming himself down in the chair across from Noya. A loud, stressed sigh came from him and he threw up his hands, face planting against the table. Noya laughs at the display, and watches him a moment. 

Peaking up from his spot Hinata scoots his chair closer to the table so he is able to lean on it better. 

"Care to share your troubles?" Noya leans against the table. 

"Well... " Hinata looked around in contemplation. "I had a dream.." Well, no, it wasn't a dream. But Nishinoya didn't have to know about that.

"A dream?" Noya asks confused.

"Yes but it's a really, really, _really_ confusing dream. So in this dream.. I had the perfect opportunity to kill someone that I thought I hated- and also thought this person had to be killed... But I couldn't do it." Hinata looks down, scratching at the surface of the table lightly.

"I see," Noya crosses his arms in thought. "So you think this dream means something about that?"

"Yeah.." He nods.

"Hmm," he thinks, "then maybe you have different feelings towards this person than you originally thought. So much that even though you thought they had to be killed you just couldn't." 

Damn, Noya was actually making sense. It wasn't that Hinata particularly liked the King. And he was still kind of flustered by the whole, I want you thing. If anything, Hinata felt bad for him. The look on his face somehow begging Hinata to do it just made him feel so sad for him that he himself had wanted to cry. When Hinata thought more about it, he knew that running a Kingdom was probably the last thing he himself ever wanted to do. 

"I'm not sure Nishinoya, that does make sense though." He finally replies amidst his thoughts watching the butler smile wide at him.

* * *

Kozume Kenma was someone you didn't want to mess with. Despite his personality, being on his bad side wasn't pleasant. He was smart, an excellent swordsman, and noticed things about people and their actions constantly. Evaluating them and cherishing some of them as good friends. 

Like Hinata Shouyou, his best friend. Kenma looked down at his sword, hand going over the fine cold metal. Hinata had hurt himself by playing with this once, he remembers. The orange haired boy was a very skilled archer, but couldn't wield a sword to save his life. Looking up in the tent his eyes drift on those recovered bows and arrows, some broken and wrapped to probably be reused. The bow was nothing special, it was old and not very sturdy but Hinata had never wanted a new one and handled it better than anyone else. Maybe it was special, Kenma thought.

The day Hinata had been taken away from the jailhouse Kenma had felt frozen. Hinata could be capable and handle himself in an interrogation room. But they never brought him back. And Kenma went unnoticed as he became much more silent than usual. However, the sun still hung high in the sky; bright, hot, and unbearably annoying. So Kenma somehow still had hope that Shouyou was somewhere alive. That the King hadn't had him hanged for staring. It was a hard thing to believe but it was believable to a group of people who weren't in favour of said King. 

Then the day had came when an annoying little voice rang through the jailhouse. _What? This place is so filthy it could be run by rats! How inhuamane._ A savour, maybe. The warden had apologized to the lord, unlocking all the cells and allowing the rebels to go.

It was surprising, unheard of, and Kenma had quickly learnt it had been shrouded in secret. An unspoken oath given to the lord by the jail keepers as they turned a blind eye to his actions. Soon after, they had met up with people from another camp that hadn't been captured. It had been like a dream. Kenma had sat in a room staring at Aone until he finally had the courage to fell him Shouyou was probably still alive. That he hadn't died out on the battlefield like the others. Kuroo had briefly interrupted to tell them that Lord Oikawa was a reliable source that could use. 

Kenma hadn't wanted to go meet up with that annoying voiced man. Glad Aone had a tolerance for many things at that point. Now he sat quiet and waiting for the pair to return. 

"Kenma?" He looks up from his things as Yaku enters. "You've been quiet. Thought you were dead so I came to check on you." He jokes half heartedly. "Still worried about shrimpy?" He asks and sits down next to Kenma on his creaky old fold up bed. 

"I can't help but worry." His voice is smaller than normal.

Yaku pat his back, "yeah, that's true. But holding your hopes down won't solve anything. Come on let's go practice together. It's been awhile." He stands and holds his hand out to Kenma, who, reluctantly, takes it.

* * *

Kindaichi looked over his letter several times. Oikawa was actually doing this, and he wanted to be a part of it. Wanted to take down Kageyama for making him do what he did. It just wasn't in his nature to befriend and betray. So now he wished to take this disorderly King down. Oikawa was a nice man, a good leader from what he knew. Having him take the place of Kageyama would be a good thing, he hoped. 

Throwing the letter into the fire of his cabin, erasing any evidence against him, he stands up ready to take his shift duty as a guard around the front gates of the castle. The front gates were rather easy to guard, but at night it was hell to stay awake. Taking advantage of it would be Oikawa's goal. To have Kindaichi let him in, they could take out the other guards around the castle before they could alert anyone. Then quietly infiltrate the castle. Like a thief in the night, taking over the castle would be easy.

Kindaichi looked around his post, the plan would take place as soon as the night after tomorrow. The turnip silhouetted man wondered if that meant Kageyama would die. How a brother could do that to another, he didn't know. He didn't even know if that was to happen. All he knew was that the people would follow someone as cunning as Oikawa. He knew that once Kageyama was out of the picture, the small farmers would be relieved. 

And as nervous as Kindaichi was, he was ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, hope you enjoyed. I feel like this chapter is bad. Sorry I posted four days late, I've not been feeling all that well lately. I've also had bad writers block for the past week. But yea, stuff is gonna go down next chapter. Sorry if I post late again next time too ;; peace~


	7. Mr.Sandman, bring me a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama is paranoid, and he is very right to be paranoid. And the author is bad a battle scenes oops.

"Is there something wrong?" Last night Hinata had noticed something off about his King. But now that he had seen it two evenings in a row, he felt unbearably uneasy about it.

Kageyama looked up from the piece of ham he was about to practically inhale. Putting it down he coughed in his hand, clearing his throat. "Why do you ask?" 

Hinata looked over him, his foot was rapidly padding down at the floor in quiet motions. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep at all. Which, he was surprised to be even worried over. "You just seem... Off. Like something is bothering you." He wasn't making random snide remarks at his posture or eating habits either. 

Sighing, Kageyama put down his fork. "Is it that obvious?" He let out a half chuckle and Hinata calmed slightly in his chair, wondering if the King would tell him. "I have a feeling our time together is coming to an end." He says, looking a bit sadly at his wine glass.

Hinata didn't know what that meant, but he knew it couldn't be good. "What do you mean?" He asked, heart quickening steadily. 

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. I can't do anything about what I don't know about. Paranoid as this may sound, I feel like someone will assassinate me.." He says, nails digging into the cloth of the table.

"W-what?" Hinata stutters, "but why?" No, he knew why. He knew asking this question while having been a rebel ( which he had renounced the moment he couldn't kill the King ) was stupid. People had it out for him, small farmers, poverty line villagers, even those who had became a part of the Kingdom of Court after birth. 

Looking over him, Kageyama layed his head on his fist, unmannerly propped up on the table. Not like anyone here would care. He looked over Hinata, caring eyes looking at him a bit amused. "Why, if I didn't know any better, I think you actually cared about me."

The orange haired boys face lit up and he shook his head and looked away. "No way, who'd care about someone like you?" Lie. That was a lie, he in fact did care about him. It was probably some sort of stock holm syndrome, but he did care about Kageyama. Ever since he had the thought of 'does he even care about himself?'

He heard a shift and looked over to Sugawara, who seemed like he wanted to laugh at him. Sugawara noticed too much for his own good. Hearing these worries from the King's mouth couldn't be easy for him either though. 

"It's just... If you do die then what happens to me?" He was so used to living here, believing his friends were dead ( which he never even confirmed ), that if this King who was keeping him here died what would he do? He supposed he could go back home, what was left of it anyways. 

"I don't know. It depends on who takes the throne.. Which would probably be Oikawa.." He squints his eyes and waves off that thought. Oikawa wasn't stupid enough to do that.. Or was he? No no, Kageyama was being ridiculous. They were brothers, after all. "He'd probably send you home or something. Hard to tell." He shrugged and went back to his ham. 

Hinata nods, wondering what would really happen. He sipped at his drink and looked back up to Kageyama who was once again silent and perturbed by his own paranoia. He didn't look like he had gotten much sleep last night. 

"If... If it'll help.. I'll sleep with you tonight." Hinata said, looking at his lap.  
Kageyama's head shot up and looked at him, surprised. Hinata felt his face go red. "Not like that kind of sleep! Just sleeping! Only sleeping, you got that!" He points at him accusingly. "I used to sleep with my little sister because she said it kept monsters away, that's all." He crossed his arms. 

Kageyama's lips twitched, he wanted to laugh but kept it at bay. Hinata had a weird way of getting people's minds off things. "Sure. Alright." He wasn't going to reject the offer to be close to him. 

\- 

That night, Hinata lay in the King's, rather large for one person, bed. He was huddled to the farthest edge under the covers. He was such an idiot, why the hell had he even spoken about it? Natsu's kid fears and Kageyama's paranoia were two different things. 

He felt the King drop unceremoniously onto the bed, yawning loudly. He shifts until he is covered up and turns to Hinata. 

"If you were going to lock up like this you shouldn't have come in the first place." He says dissaproving. 

Hinata huffed and rolled his eyes, "I said only sleep right? That's what I'm doing." He states as a matter of fact.

Kageyama watched him a moment, huffed and layed down. "Whatever, just don't hog the blankets."

* * *

The night air was still, and Kindaichi felt his body rack with anticipation. The guard next to him yawned and stretched. But that's the only sounds he heard amongst the thumping in his ears. The signal, aka an owl, flew by. Landing on the gate of the castle entrance. He swallowed thickly. A few moments later they heard a clank and what sounded like a shout for help, both of them became very alert. The guard next to him looked at Kindaichi.

"I'll stay here, go find out what that was." Kindaichi was the first to speak.

"What?" The other guard sighs, "why do I have to, we both know that Kisume is probably just fucking around again and got scolded." 

"Go. Send an alert signal if anything happens." Kindaichi looks at him sternly. Did they really not take their jobs seriously? Of course not. They had put him through hell after all, even getting him on probation. 

"Tch. Yea yea." The other guard waves his hand, walking towards where the sound had come from, taking a lantern with him. 

Kindaichi watched him a moment then straightened. They'd be here any minute, and he once again felt a shaky nervousness. 

"Yo ho." He looks at the man coming around the corner, smile on his face. On his sides were Kenma and Kuroo. They glared at him only a moment, but then nothing more. Behind him were two of his own men, looking rather stern. "Glad to see you again, Kindaichi."

* * *

From the moment the King had voiced his worries to Hinata in the dining hall, Sugawara too, had felt dread. The King was a lot of things, but paranoid wasn't usually one of them. This, of course had him spiraling into his own paranoia. He sat in a chair beside his majesty's bedroom, a latern beside him. The night was dragging on quietly, painful quiet too. A knife clenched in his hand. A good butler gave his life for his master, he told himself. This dread held him still. He had told the staff to sleep with open eyes tonight, obviously putting them on edge. Well, some of them at least. Nishinoya just pat his back along with Tanaka, both saying they'd protect this castle if it killed them. That's _exactly_ what Sugawara was afraid of. 

Sugawara ended up standing, pacing back and forth outside his master's bedroom, where he sleep soundly with Hinata. Suga walked to the window, looking up at the sky. There were stars, twinkling and freckling across the universe, but the moon was nowhere to be seen. If you looked close enough one could maybe seen the new moons outline. But right now, it was absent in the sky. 

Sugawara chewed his bottom lip. He jumped and looked down to the west wing, looking over it as if he'd just seen a ghost. Down in the court yard there he thought he'd seen something move, no, something _dash_. He had no time to tell himself he was going crazy. No time to reassure himself that it was just his tired mind playing games with him, that he needed to go to bed so he could get up early and do his morning chores. 

_POW_

The sound of that one bullet awakened the night. The siren of alarm, however, never went off. Though he was sure, whoever fired that gun, had been more than enough warning. He saw several more figures dash across the yard and his heart sank to the bottom of his chest. 

Turning on his heel quickly, he stood at his majesty's door. He knocked while entering, still trying to be polite as possible. Kageyama was already shot up out of bed. Had he even been asleep? Hinata lay, next to him, they were on the edge of a massive bed, looking like he was going to fall off. But unconscious and sleeping soundly, he didn't seem to care.  
"Sir, I fear we're under attack." There was another gunfire sound outside and the yell of someone, who knew. "They'll infiltrate the castle soon, sir."

"Evacuate the staff." Kageyama says as he throws on his clothes and armour as well. Sugawara looked at him a minute, Kageyama gave him a stern look while drawing his sword. "I'll be fine, just go."

"What about Hinata?" Said boy was stirring from his sleep quite fast, surprised by all the commotion.

Kageyama looked at the orange haired boy who shot from his place, looking between them in worry. "What's going on?"

 

Kageyama grit his teeth with an angry sigh. "I'll take care of him Sugawara, now _hurry._ "

Sugawara jolted out to where the other members of the castle were most likely waking in their sleep. Hinata looks at Kageyama worriedly, heart thumping now. "What's going on?" 

"We're under attack." Kageyama went to him grabbing his arm and looked around hurriedly, trying to figure out what to do. Spotting his large dresser he opens it, forcing Hinata to be stuffed inside.

"Hey what are you-" Hinata tried resisting, tried dropping his weight but that only let Kageyama put him inside, stuffing him behind hung shirts that waved in the gingers face.

"Look," he said hurriedly, "if they find you, they'll kill you okay?" Hinata stopped and looked up at him, surprised. Who were they anyways? "Stay here, okay? Stay quiet, don't go anywhere." Kageyama said quickly to him. 

And despite everything telling him to resist, the fear of being killed for just being in this damned castle made Hinata bring his knees to his chest and nod an okay. Kageyama nodded quickly, closing the closet doors, making sure they were good and shut. 

And there, Hinata was left in the dark, huddled up with a bunch of clothes and squeezing in on himself. When had he gotten so weak? When had he started listening to the King? Those questions were drowned out by the muffled yells from outside, hushing him still and locking up his muscles.

-

Oikawa was surprised at this archers, they were miraculously good at aiming. He was shocked to have heard gunfire go off. Luckily though, they had cut the alarm, well, destroyed it. It was more or less a large instrument that someone blew in if they saw a smoke flare. But they had gotten past those who had those on their belts. But that gunshot probably alarmed more than the front guards who were now charging at them. 

Kenma was skilled, he had to admit. Telling him about his friends captivity in the castle had been more than enough motivation for the boy to stab through any guards guts without a thought. Getting into the castle had been rather fun. Much more fun than when he usually walked in carefree, usually uninvited. 

"Tobio-chan." He sing songs through the floor of the castle as if his brother could hear him. The rebels stormed inside, "take down anyone who's standing in our way. Capture those who cower. Leave the King to me." 

Kuroo looked at him with a small glare, but only went on ahead to scavenge amongst the castle. Others still fighting in the court yard. Oikawa stepped on into the castle, the staff who stood to fight against them seemed futile against their militia and Oikawa's own experience. He saw some maids fall. Some of which he had flirted with in the past. He was sure some had evacuated by now. The ones who didn't think sinking with the ship was worth it. 

"You bastard!" He heard from down a hall, and turned his head to see Sugawara, removing his knife from the back of one of the swordsman's neck. Oikawa looked at him with a pitying look. "You traitorous bastar-" he was cut off as he was knocked with the hilt of a sword, slamming to the ground as he tried to struggle free from the man above him. 

Oikawa watched the scene a moment. "Too bad." He mutters before walking on through the chaos he had created. 

Until finally he had reached the throne room. Chairs were knocked over and scattered, and there Kageyama had his sword all the way through another person, blood spilling out the side of their mouths as they tried to grasp on to life. But as their sword fell from their hand, Kageyama pulled his own from the man, now having it bloody as he watched blood spill out from the body. He was panting, watching the body as if he regretted what he had just done.

Oikawa whistles, making him jump to attention while the older pulls out his sword. Kageyama gets in a defensive stance, looking at him in disbelief.

"Oikawa?" So, his thoughts had been right. Figures, luck was never on his side. "I don't understand."

"Of course you wouldn't understand Tobio. You were the one placed on a throne after all." He said, "you have three options. Either die, become a prisoner, or surrender to me." He says, voice as serious as his gaze that locked on Kageyama. 

Kageyama had no time to grieve. No time to wallow in the pain he felt. No time to be with the feeling at all. With his teeth bared and his adrenaline rising, charging forward he snarled, "bite me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, sorry to leave y'all on such a cliffhanger ^^ I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if there are grammar/spelling errors. Peace~


	8. Rocks and Hard places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is found but quickly reunites with an old friend. Kageyama and Oikawa face off.

Hinata had his back against the wooden surface of the closet, legs squeezed tight to his chest. Heart pounding in his ears out of fear at the yelling now close, going up and down the halls. It was an extremely tight fit, and if someone were to open the closet doors he was sure to fall out. Hung clothes tickled his face but it was easy to ignore that for now.

_They'll kill you._

Kageyama's voice rang through his ears and he felt himself become even more still than before. Don't move, stay quiet, he repeats to himself through silent movements of his mouth. When had he become so puny he wouldn't even fight? Well, he didn't know who these guys were, nor did he have a weapon, and they were strong enough to infiltrate the castle so there was a huge likelihood of Kageyama being right. That they would kill him for simply being in the castle. 

"Damnit.." He whispers out, anger rising. 

"Hey!" Hinata froze as he heard the doors of the bedroom open with a loud slam. "This must be where the King sleeps!"

Hinata bit his lip as he heard shuffling in the room. He heard a few things be knocked over, and other things were ripped. 

"Look," the voice was excruciatingly near, "it's the King's fancy pants!"

A laugh followed and then another stern voice. "Stop messing around. We're here to find people, not underwear." 

"Aww you're no fun Kunimi." The laughing voice said. 

"I take my job seriously." His voice was getting closer, and he heard the man's hands touch the closet doors. Hinata held his breath. 

The moment the closet doors open he, along with some clothes he tried hanging onto, tumbled from the closet. The man Kunimi jumped back, shocked. 

Hinata didn't think he had ever gotten up so fast in his life. It didn't take him two seconds to think to bolt out the door. Several shouts of 'get him' echoed through the chaos of ruining the castle. He barely made it past the people who noticed him, until he was rounding a corner. Bumping into someone and promptly falling back. 

"Grab him!" Someone called and he looked up, afraid of the person in front of him. That was until..

"Shouyou?" It was Kenma. 

Hinata looked up at him, eyes wide. "Kenma!" He shouts and jumps up to hug him. To his surprise, Kenma hugged back. 

Kenma looks up to the confused rebels and soldiers (of Oikawa's) who were looking at him strangely. "This was the guy I was looking for." He says, looking happy. 

Hinata pulled away and looked down at his sword that was dried with blood. His hand was also flaking with the foreign liquid. Paling he realised who _they_ were. And he no longer was apart of them. He didn't want the King to die. Not in the slightest. 

"Duke Oikawa was a great help in our attack." He explains the people who were in armor despite him never asking. "I thought for sure you'd be in the dungeon or something." Kenma didn't need to ask if he was hurt, he only observed. Hinata could run, so he was fine but.. "Your arm." The bruise was still there.

"O-oh yea. That." He looked at it, having almost completely forgotten the mark. It still hurt but he wasn't really thinking about it at all. 

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Kenma grabs his hand, tugging him along. 

It was the first time Hinata had seen him so desperate about doing something, so he followed through the chaos. 

"Asahi!" He heard as they were making there way down the steps, when they got to the bottom they saw the chef lumped over on the ground.

Kuroo, stood over him as he tried to get back up. It was in his eyes that he was too engulfed in the moment that he realised what he was about to do. Nishinoya lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood, half of his leg stabbed and cut down through, eyes steaming with tears as he bit back all the agonising sounds he wanted to make. 

"Don't hurt him!" Kuroo stopped at the voice as Hinata appeared in front of him, protecting the bohemyth of a man that lay on the floor behind him. Hinata was panting, "don't... Hurt him."   
Kenma looked surprised, watching him as Kuroo slowly put down his sword and Hinata knelt down to Asahi. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping him up. 

Asahi had a cut on his cheek, and a bruise of the side of his head, other cheek swollen like a tomato. Still, he nodded, panting and looking at Hinata as if it were a miracle he wasn't killed because of the ginger. 

"Shouyou.." Nishinoya says, having somehow stayed conscious despite his devastating leg wound, looking him just as surprised as the attacker. Hinata looked at him, and then to Kuroo and Kenma. Betrayal was forming in their eyes. 

"So you found him." Kuroo says and looks at Kenma who nods. "But where does his loyalties lie?" 

Asahi gripped onto Hinata, knowing these must be his old friends or something. Yet, he had saved him. It was only natural for the two to feel betrayed. But still, Kuroo hadn't swung at him, despite he was still in a position to attack. 

"T-they're just servants." Hinata says quickly, trying to gain some kind of understanding.

"They got in my way." Kuroo states. "Anyone who's trying to protect that damned King won't last." 

Hinata looks at him, desperate. Did he himself want to protect the King? Well, he knew for a fact he didn't want him to die. No, that would be devastating for so many people.. If they weren't already...

"Come on Shouyou. I'm getting you out of here." Kenma says, eyes burning into him. "The King trapped you here right?"

"I... I can't just leave them here to die." Hinata says pleadingly, "they're my friends."

"They let you be trapped here." Kuroo says, glaring down at the boy. "Now move out of the way." Kuroo's foot swung up to slam right into Hinata's side, making him fall down with an omph, gripping his side in pain. 

"Kuroo." Kenma says sternly. 

"If you don't do something about him, _I_ will." He said and Kenma looked at his friend who was getting up off the floor, holding his side. 

"You've become so weak Shouyou.." He mumbled but hurried to the ginger's side, grabbing his arm and yanking him away from Asahi who was stopped by Kuroo. Hinata grunts and tried to pull out of his grip but was pushed to the ground chest hitting the floor and face pressed into the tile with it. Kenma was on top of him.

"Get off!" He shouts, squirming, but Kenma pulled his hands behind his back. Cuffing him with the nifty handcuffs he'd received from Oikawa. 

"You haven't been able to go running or training for a while huh. That really takes a toll on your performance." Kenma says to him, not letting him budge. 

"Asahi!" Noya shouts once more, and Hinata's body jerked under Kenma, he managed to look behind him. 

Right through the chest. Asahi went limp against the floor as Kuroo pulled his sword from him. Hinata looked away, tears streaming from his eyes. He let a sob jerk his body and he let his sadness hit the floor beneath him, helplessly jerking the cuffs, only rattling them and making marks dig into his skin. 

"I'm sorry, Shouyou." Kenma whispered.

*    *     *

"Your form is still pitiful Tobio!" Oikawa snaps as they circle the room again before Kageyama charges once more.

Metal against metal, ringing again and again as they dodged and pushed back each others attack. Oikawa ducked and swung, Kageyama frantically jumped back, the sword barely slashing against his leg. It still stung. He pushed forward, Oikawa successful evaded it. The others sword was swung at him, he threw his to hit it and they pushed back, both panting. 

"Persistent as ever," Oikawa scowls. 

"Could say the same for you." Kageyama scowls back. 

Once again they were at it. Again and again, their weapons clashed and they hurried out of the way of each other. The thought occurred that it would've been better if they had shields, it was too late for that now.

Kageyama felt blood running down his leg, adrenaline helping him pay no mind to it. Oikawa pushed forward, Kageyama ducked and grabbed his weapon wielding arm with his free hand, sword coming up to hit Oikawa in the side. It was stopped by the older's free hand, he gripped onto the sword, ripping through his glove. Blood spilled from his hand as he tried to forced it from Kageyama's own. Kageyama lurches, attempting his best to stay standing but falls forward, unable to hold Oikawa's arm and his sword like this at once. His sword is still in his hand, but a foot is pressed against his back. 

Breath catches in his throat as a sharp pain ripples through his right shoulder. "Fuck!" He screams out as Oikawa continued to press his weight on him, not that he could move up without the wound becoming bigger.

"Give up Tobio." Oikawa says, looking up at the sword still in Kageyama's grasp. He was clenching it with all his might, incomprehensible grunts coming up his throat. 

"Fuck you." The King spits earning him a sharp kick in the ribs. And then another, and another. He unsheathed his sword from Kageyama's shoulder, continuing to pound his foot into his side. 

Kageyama's body writhed with pain, but his grip on his sword never let up. Oikawa stopped, allowing him to shakily get up, grabbing his bleeding shoulder as he winced to even hold up his sword. 

Oikawa's foot met with his face and he once again fell over, trying to push himself off the ground. To hold himself steady. 

"You're trying so hard to hold onto what you've already lost." Oikawa's voice was like the devil's in his ears. With the hilt of his sword, he slammed it into Kageyama's back, forcing him to the ground, solidly meeting his face. Oikawa stepped on the hand that was so desperately gripping onto that sword.  
Kageyama finally let out a deafening scream of agony, knuckles crushing against one another. "Just let go." Oikawa growled out, pressing further onto his hand, and finally, Kageyama yielded to him. 

Oikawa watched down at him as the sword was let go, the handle making a slight thump against the floor. He looked as Kageyama's back rose and fell frantically. He didn't have the time to think about how this was his little brother. This was his victory after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo. So, Oikawa wins. I hope you liked this chapter, sorry not sorry for the deaths. I wasn't sure how to do a fight scene but I feel pretty good about this one, let me know what you think. Also Kageyama's closet is a wardrobe I just couldn't remember the name until now. I'm happy that I updated on time this time even though this is kinda early update itself. <33  
> Until next time~ Peace


	9. Stressed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is pissed at Kenma, Iwaizumi is unsure but goes along with Oikawa his love. Kageyama is just wishing he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter btw

Hinata couldn't look up at Kenma. He couldn't look at him without screaming or glaring. It was impossible. Kenma just watched him with apology behind his eyes. People of the kingdom crowded, some in worry and some in knowing as Oikawa emerged from the castle gates on a great white stallion. He looked down at the people in the crowd a moment before smiling. The sun was just peaking over the horizon.

Hinata deafened himself as Oikawa talked to the crowd of people and then raised his blooded sword. Hinata felt sick. He looked away. Oikawa talked to the crowd for only a few moments, but he caught their fancy quickly. One by one, the crowd began cheering as word began to spread. Sketchers made quick work of capturing the scene before them and before they knew it the whole kingdom knew of their new king. 

For those who had been captured, they were put into village jail houses to be trailed later for defying the new king. And as for the dead men, all were taken and dishonoured. Hinata couldn't stand sitting by, bound once more and watching as his best friend took orders from that bastard Oikawa. 

"Shouyou." Kenma says to him, glancing back at him from the front of the horse they rode. It was hard for Hinata to stay upright but he managed, it helped him take his mind off things. "Shouyou, you can't stay silent at me forever."

"They were my friends." Hinata says, looking down at the fur of the horse. "They weren't even trained to fight."

"No. But you were. What did you expect out of this, what did you expect we'd be doing as a part of the rebellion? They were loyalists, Shouyou." Kenma says, pulling a bit at the reigns of the horse to steady it.

"Where are you taking me anyways?" Hinata angrily let out.

"Home," Kenma says simply, "don't you even remember what you were fighting for?"

Hinata was silent. He remembered what he was fighting for of course. He was fighting for his family. His dead family that had been killed during a crop burn by some unruly soldiers. Hinata had been over at Kenmas at the time, and had seen the fire when Kenma had woken him from his sleep. That had been five years ago when he was only fifteen. Kageyama had taken the throne a few months after that at a rather young age, but he still hated him for it then.

"I... I still have your bows and arrows." Kenma says. "I'm not going to stop you from doing anything. But, just.." Kenma wasn't sure what he was trying to communicate wholly. 

"I want to practice." Hinata says, his voice low. 

Kenma nodded, and looked back upwards and on up the road. They were finally going home.

* * *

Iwaizumi looked off the balcony of his new room. The sky was dotted with clouds in the distance, clear and blue overhead. He looked down at the yard. He had seen it many times, but not from such a height. He had been in this castle many times, but never had intended to live in it for the rest of his life. Along with the servants from their own home and all.

Kageyama wasn't dead, he continued telling himself. Even so, this just felt so... Wrong. 

"Iwa-chan~" Iwaizumi turned to see his boyfriend in the doorway, "do you like our new room? It was my father's, after all." He hums out happily.

"It's fine." He shrugged. The bed was big, soft, sheets clean. Just like their old bed, but not. "So, hows the new King ?" He raised a brow at Oikawa.

Oikawa obviously liked that Iwaizumi called him the King. He smiled happily, "well first things first, I'm fixing all the soldiers in this Kingdom. I'll replace their chiefs to more strict soldiers. Ah, and also I want to hold a ball, in my honour of course, in the castle. Open to all our lovely subjects and neighbouring kingdoms. But that's for after I meet with the leaders of our neighbouring kingdoms."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, arrogant as ever he thought. "They have been quiet lately haven't they?"

"They've merely been watching, waiting to see what would happen to us. Keeping their peace and all." Oikawa rolls his hand. 

"Possibly." 

"Aw c'mon Iwa-chan! At least smile, aren't you happy for me?" Oikawa walked to him to take his hands. 

"Eh, not really." It was hard to tell if it was a joke or not, but Oikawa laughed anyways and leaned in for a kiss, which Iwaizumi obliged to.

A knock came to the door and the two of them jumped slightly. Kunimi was at the door, not seeming phased by what he just witnessed, "sir, some people are here saying they'd like to serve you."

Oikawa raised a brow but shrugged, figuring he'd go see what it was about. "I'll catch up with you tonight. My Queen."

"Don't call me that." Iwaizumi instantly responded, getting a smile from the other as he left.

\- - - 

Kageyama stared up at the ceiling of his cell. This place, the dungeon hadn't been used in years. Not since their mother had badgered their father into stop using it for people who didn't do anything to deserve it. He began to wonder if he deserved this. He had started ruling this Kingdom when he was just turning fifteen. It wasn't even an appropriate age, but their father had insisted his little genius Tobio take care of things. He scoffed, look how good that did him. Oikawa had been furious at that time, he remembers. But he left him alone, he didn't know how to deal with something like that without invoking it further. 

It hurt to move; his shoulder was wrapped up and so was his leg. Every morning and night a nurse came to change the bandages. He let her without a word. A towns nurse, he presumed it was. And the guard that brought him food was no other than Kindaichi whom he looked up at with anger and Kindaichi dismissed the look as if he had already won. 

Kageyama hated it here, it was built half underground so there were no windows and it was always cold.  
But Kageyama stayed quiet, glancing to the bars from the top of his eyes from time to time. Lanterns hung above every cell door, lighting the hall well. Sadly he couldn't reach the one over his own cell, but he didn't mind all too much after awhile. The orange glow peaking from the top of the bars reminded him of his house guest, which he had been reassured was safe by some blond kid who wanted to give him a piece of his mind. The kid looked angry that he wasn't able to do away with Kageyama for good, but Kageyama probably felt worse because of that same reason. 

He heard footsteps echo through the hall, tap tap tap tap tap as they came down the stairs. Then finally they stopped abruptly at his cell door. Kageyama didn't look, he only stared at the ceiling. Boring holes into it with his eyes as if it assured his escape. 

"Kageyama." He was surprised by the easy voice. The voice that seemed careful not to disturb him but also wanted to speak with him and not at him. Slowly he sists up, wincing at his healing wounds and looking up to meet Iwaizumi's eyes.   
"Sorry about this."

"Don't apologize for my brothers actions. Why are you following him Iwaizumi? You know better than this." Kageyama states, keeping himself from moving around too much. 

"If he had killed you I would have left.. But he kept his word and allowed you to live.. Honestly I have never felt more afraid of him then now, I'm being careful." Iwaizumi states. 

"Coming down here isn't being very careful." The ex-king leans against the wall.

"He's been busy, he won't notice a thing. How's your shoulder?"

"How do you think it is? It hurts like hell... But it's healing. " he ran his hand gently over his injured shoulder. "You know Oikawa may start suffering from the same thing I have. Not everyone agrees with him and what he has done."

Iwaizumi nods, "I fear that may happen too. But no one is going to say anything. Not now, anyways."

"I doubt they ever will. Every rebel was against me and now I am defeated. Even soldiers, and now they trust Oikawa because he's pulled through as promised I'm sure." Kageyama runs a hand through his hair, removing it from his face. "You better hurry along, they'll be bringing me dinner soon."

"Right.." Iwaizumi sighs, "good evening, Kageyama."

"You too, Iwaizumi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter, but here it is. I still hope you enjoyed it. Iwa-chan is worried about Oikawa and jazz. Don't worry a second rebellion won't happen lmao. Until next time~ Peace.


	10. Hinata and Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma loves his best friend Hinata. Even though he saved him from the castle, Hinata is still not himself, but he's trying.

Kenma watched from his porch as his friend practiced hitting his targets. Despite not having done it for awhile, Shouyou had quickly picked back up where he left off. Out of the ten hay barrels and targets set up he hit four, which was pretty impressive. Hinata still refused to look Kenma in the eyes, but began talking to him regularly. Usually it was over dinner. Kenma's mother had left the house to him and Shouyou when she passed away a month ago, and thankfully it was still in tact. They took awhile to clean it but other than that it looked just as it always did. 

Kenma kept contact with Kuroo and talked about him often, they had grown close in the jail house. Hinata sighed out, ripping his arrows from the targets one by one. Looking up he noticed the spectator but did nothing but got back into position in front of the first target. He couldn't hurt Kenma, he'd never forgive himself for hurting the pudding headed boy. Both of them knew this, it was normal after all. 

"Aren't you tired?" Kenma wonders, feeling tired from just watching the ginger. He had been out here since noon, and it was getting near sun down. 

Hinata released the arrow, missing the centre of the target by an inch. "Yeah, I am getting pretty tired." He sighed and went to fetch the arrow before coming back to Kenma's side. "Dinner?" His face and any exposed part of his body was red with sunburn. He had did this yesterday and the day before too, obviously not minding the burns until he went to bathe. Kenma nods "Let's make stew." Hinata hums in agreement with himself while heading inside. 

The two made a stew of carrots, green beans, corn, tomato sauce, and water. It wasn't the best stew in the world, but Hinata ate it like there was no world to see tomorrow. 

"Just like mom used to make." He chimed up when he came back to the table with a second bowl. Kenma gave a small smile, even though Shouyou wasn't acting normal he was trying. 

Kenma began wondering what happened to Hinata exactly. Oikawa only told him that the King was keeping him hostage. He was sure that wasn't the full story, but he had no idea how to approach the ginger about it. Hinata didn't seem much for conversation on the topic. Thankfully, somehow Hinata knew what he wanted to ask. Kenma wondered how he knew, after all Hinata wasn't too observant.

It had been before lunch one day when Hinata decided to approach the topic. He looks at Kenma then looks away and back at him a few times. Obviously he was unsure if he should or not, and Kenma didn't know what was up with him so he just stayed quiet until Hinata finally says.

"Don't you ever wonder what happened to me?" Hinata asks, "I wonder what you thought happened to me all the time. And what happened after I was gone." He admits, bending an old arrow gently for distraction.

"Yes... I don't want to bother you about it. But I'd like to know." Kenma says truthfully.

"Then how about I tell you what happened and you tell me what happened after I left?" Hinata suggests.

"Sounds fair." Kenma nodded and Hinata began.

He started with how he though he was surely going to die, and even after he arrived at the castle he thought he was going to die for sure. But death never came and he was kept in that room and binded to a chair everytime he ate. He describes the first time he met Oikawa, and how he had been called to the King's study that one night.

"He wanted you?" Kenma squinted.

Hinata shrugged, "I don't really get what he meant either. Guess it's a possessiveness kind of thing?" He then starts to admit he felt like he was some kind of object in the castle.

Kenma grimaced. He was older than his dense friend Hinata, and smarter than him as well. Kenma was fairly sure what that King meant by he wanted Hinata, and he didn't like it one bit.  
Hinata told him almost everything, aside from the part where he was comforted by Asahi and he never directly mentioned Nishinoya's name either, having remembered all too well how the bright eyed man had left this world. He also left out how at the end he had offered to sleep in a bed with the King, thinking that should be kept in secret. After all, he'd look bad if they thought he was actually friends with the now ex King.

When he was finished Kenma told him about what happened after he had left. They had suffered in that jail for what felt like weeks, being given terrible meals and being woken at ungodly hours only to resume rotting in the cages. He explained how he and Kuroo had grown quite close despite that Kenma never really spoke to him about anything in particular. Then he began explaining the day Oikawa had showed up, announcing was their saviour and had them all set free. The guards had just listened to him, obviously loyal to the Duke while the warden had protested but hushed quickly when threatened. 

"Oikawa really did that!" Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Well he helped in your escape as well didn't he?" Kenma asked and noticed the small wince in Hinata's eyes. 

"Yeah, guess you're right." Hinata didn't have a high opinion of Oikawa. Only that, sure he helped out the rebels and that was good for them, but he had also aided in the destruction and killing that happened in the castle. 

"He also helped us kill that damned King once and for all." It was a lie. Kenma had never lied to Hinata until now, knowing that the ginger probably had became fond and even found somekind of friendship in that King. Hinata's eyes widened, and he did a small double take, fists balling.

 _He's dead._ He thought. "O-oh? I didn't see his body being carried out." Hinata hadn't even been looking then, actually.

"A private burial," Kenma sighed, "they were brothers after all."

Right. Hinata gave a small sympathetic smile to Kenma as if he was Oikawa whom had to bury his own brother. "Well, the sky looks like it's clearing up. I'm going to practice." He points to the targets already set up and hurries off the porch, biting his lip and trying to distract himself. 

Kenma watches him, he had faced that King in the dungeon. Wanting to drive his sword through the bastards neck for taking Hinata, being unruly for so long, he said he had tried his best but Kenma didn't buy it for one second. He would've killed him in that prison if it hadn't been for Kindaichi, whom he had almost forgotten about, tearing him away to talk to Oikawa. Kindaichi was at fault for Shouyou being taken away, their friends dying, and their imprisonment. But he could grudge on that another day.   
Kenma was told he was able to keep this home, this property it was on, and everything he put on it for the rest of his life. That if anything happened at all that to tell Oikawa immediately and he'd take care of it. Like a king should, Kenma had thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's just a look of what happens after Kenma takes Hinata home. I'm updating early from school lmao~ until next time, peace!


	11. 11:11 make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check up on kags and progression of the story with Hinata.also Tanaka is baaack

"To the east is the Kingdom of Volley... Then to the south is The Net Kingdom... Then us." Kageyama drew on the floor with a broken piece of concrete, making a memorized map of the land. "He should be meeting with them by now." Kageyama mutters to himself.

"What are you doing?' 

Kageyama jumps and drops the concrete as he turned. Kindaichi stood there, looking at him as if he were better than him. A tray of food was in his hands, but it was only some soup and bread. The moment Kageyama saw it was him, he turned back around, not facing him. 

"Trying to dig your way out won't work you know." Kindaichi lays the food down in front of his cell, stays for a minute or so before clicking his tongue and leaving when Kageyama stayed with his back to him. 

Kageyama heard the door upstairs shut and turned to the food. It was crap to him obviously. He wasn't used to eating such a small amount of food. Still, he reached through the crack of the bottom of the bars to slide the tray to himself, drinking down the soup from the bowl. He had never recieved a spoon, and doubted he was ever going to get one. Maybe they were too lethal or something. The bread wasn't bad, tasted almost like it was cut from a fresh loaf despite the cold temperature of it. 

Kageyama looks under the bed that was stuck out from the wall. There he recounted his tallies. Almost a month he had been here. In that time his shoulder had began to heal, it hurt to move but somehow he managed. He used the piece of concrete to make another tallie. Hygiene wasn't the best either, he wasn't able to take baths but once a week. They were either cold or luke warm and during those baths a doctor came to check his soldier, almost as quiet as a mouse. It reminded him of his kitchen staff and that bohemyth of a man Asahi. Kageyama had no way of knowing who was dead and who wasn't. Hell, he didn't even know if anyone was even still alive. 

It got boring here too, nothing to do and no one to talk to. He refused to talk to the guards when they came to check on him. So he was left to sing; his melancholy voice echoing through the bars of the cell, traveling around the empty halls. But aside from that there was nothing to do. If he ever got out of here, he planned to head south. Forest covered most of the land that way, a nice hiding place for him to live too.

In his lament he began a habit of talking to himself as well, with no one else but those damned guards around there wasn't much to do. Hell, even prisoners got to go outside so why did he have to stay down in this cage. Somehow he kept his sanity doing nothing. Making games out of nothing and staring at a wall upon endless hours, just daydreaming. If he sung too much his throat would become hoarse and dry. He wasn't too keen on calling for a drink, if they'd even provide him with one.

* * *

_"If they find you, they'll kill you okay?"_

_... Kageyama?_

_"Stay here, okay? Stay quiet, don't go anywhere."_

"Are you alright?" Kenma's voice infultrated Hinata's ears and his eyes opened, met with the splintered ceiling of the home. 

Sitting up Hinata rubbed the back of his neck. It was wet with sweat. "I'm fine.. Just a dream is all." Hinata smiled and stood, when had he fallen asleep? Kenma sat with a piece of wood in his hands that he was carving. A cat Hinata thought it was he said he'd make. 

"A nightmare more like. You seemed restless." The blond replies.

Hinata rolled his eyes, drinking some water he had in a nearby cup. Stretching out on the sofa he sighed, afternoon naps were usually Kenma's thing. Still it's odd that he'd dream about that. Kageyama's last words were for his own protection, which he supposed was chivalrous at the time. Only if the raven haired man had hid himself too. Maybe then he could have made it out... No. Hiding when your home is invaded isn't kingly at all. Hinata resented Oikawa for killing him, for having all those innocent people killed too.  
Now he was free from that castle, able to do anything he desired. Somehow his thoughts always ran back to it though. 

The sound of clean cut wood filled his thoughts and he looked over to Kenma. Kenma wasn't his enemy, he was just trying to save him but.. At what cost, Hinata wondered. Kenma payed no expense of course, did he even regret it? Maybe..

A sigh cracked out of Hinata's throat as he sat up. "It's getting a bit stuffy in here. I'm going out for a walk." Hinata says, standing up and stretching.

"Be back before sundown. The wolves are getting rowdey lately." Kenma warns him.

"I know I know. Don't hurt yourself with that knife. I'll be back in awhile." Hinata says, waving as he made his way out the door.

"Okay.." Kenma says before the door shuts. He looks down at the soon to be wooden cat in his hands. A moment passed before he seethed, gripping the wood until his knuckles were white. "Kageyama...." He had heard Hinata call the now ex-king by his actual name from his sleep. A sigh came from the boy as his body relaxed and so did his grip on the wood. "Damn him.."

\- - -

Hinata kicked a rock along the dirt road he walked on. He needed to clear his mind. Nothing seemed right with him and Kenma anymore. There's so many things he could blame, but he mostly blamed himself. He shouldn't have gotten involved with them. He should have kept refusing meals. That was his nature though, to make friends. To be happy and chat even through the worst of situations. Hell, he even managed to grow find of Kageyama. And now.. They were all dead. 

Hinata bit his lip feeling tears swell in his eyes. They were all dead, and he wasn't able to do a thing about it. This was just like before, when he had been put in the jail house. But now he felt he had no allies he was comfortable with. Taking a sharp breath in Hinata wipes his eyes. No use crying over what's been done.. But he couldn't stop. 

Eventually he found himself straying from the dirt road and into the forest. To a stream that he knew lead to the villages. If you followed upstream you'd find this huge waterfall that he and Kenma used to jump from and down into the deep lake structure it flowed into.

He sniffs, pleading his eyes to stop with his palm. "Geez..." He sighs out deciding that he needed to relax his kicked off his shoes and stuck his feet into the water, shivering at the cold temperature. Sitting down on the bank he watched his toes in the water, dirt swirling to the surface. Letting out a sigh he rests his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, the bottom of his pants were getting wet but it didn't bother him as much as other things. 

It seemed like hours he sat there looking at his feet through the water, dirt falling to the bottom as he stilled them. What stirred him from his daze was the crack of twigs and rustle of bushes nearby. He turned quickly, glaring into them and ready to fight if anything came out at all.

"Hinata?" 

He blinked, stuck a finger in his ear, and squinted hard into the bushes. Did.. Did it just say his name. Coming from the bushes was someone he hadn't expected. There stood Tanaka in overalls with a shaw over his shoulders. A horse at his side.

"That's your name isn't it?"

Hinata stood up, regretting having sat near the water now, the butt of his pants were wet. But that wasn't the matter now. "Tanaka? But-but h-" he was hushed when he felt Tanaka hold him close in a tight hug. He and Tanaka had only talked once, maybe twice. Tanaka doubled as a mantanence man and a landscaper so he had usually been in places Hinata wasn't allowed or had never thought to wander. When he had thought about it surely he thought the older was dead, he thought Tanaka was the type to fight back. "But how did you escape?" Hinata wondered up at Tanaka who released him. 

Tanaka lead his horse to the water and glanced at the ginger through the corner of his eyes. "Sugawara helped me. If not for him I'd probably be dead. I'm kind of surprised you weren't taken kid, how'd you escape?"

"I was... Let go." At the name Hinata brightened a bit but his voice was monotone.

Tanaka didn't need much of an explanation. Ex-rebel, forced to stay in the castle, it wasn't rocket science. "How do you like the changes? Is it all you rebels ever dreamed?" His voice was harsher than needed, but he didn't seem to care.

Hinata winced and looked at his drying feet, particals of rocks and sand sticking to them. "I... I don't deserve to be called a liberator anymore. Sure we won but.. I don't think I could ever actually.. Y'know- kill the King."

Tanaka raised a brow, "how do you know that?"

"I had him at my mercy once and I just.. Couldn't do it and you.. Everyone at the castle was hurt. When I didn't know you all I never would have thought.. Never would have guessed that.." He bit his lip, holding his arm.

_"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think you actually cared about me."_

Kageyama's teasing voice ran through his mind and he smiled sadly up at the shaven headed man. "Pathetic right?"

Tanaka's expression softened into a more empathetic one. Tanaka himself didn't feel he could hurt anyone he knew either. It's easy to hurt a stranger, just like it's easier to tell a stranger your troubles. "If you could, would you save kin- Kageyama?" He felt weird calling him that.

"Heh.. Yea right." Hinata shook his head, "there's no way to bring back the dead."

"Dead?" Tanaka's brow scrunched.

"Yea, he's.. He's dead.." Hinata felt his chest clench just saying it.

"No, not from what I saw anyways." Tanaka shook his head. 

Hinata looked at him incredulously. "But Kenma said... Then were is he?"

"In the castles own jail, the dungeon, whatever you want to call it. He's in there. We want to break him out."

"We?" Hinata questions.

"Sugawara and I- oh and so does Ennoshita." Hinata thought he heard that name a few times around the castle. "We've already freed most of those who were captured and taken them away from the kingdoms territorial reign. Some went their own way to Datou, less strict laws y'know?" 

Hinata slowly nodded. Why hadn't he heard about any of this? It seemed like a big deal. And he was sure that if those who were freed had escaped, it would make quite a ruckus. But furthermore- "Sugawara's alive!" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Geez kid that's what I said. Now back to my question. Would you? Help save Kageyama? With you, I'm sure we would have an advantage." Tanaka says, a smirk on his face.

Hinata blinked. Rescue Kageyama, sounded kind of ironic actually. Sounded risky too. Really risky. If they had freed the other prisoners from the castle already then certainly it'd be extremely tough to save an ex King. 

"I don't exactly have all day Hinata." There was no more harshness behind the words, but he did look like he was in a hurry.

"I...I'll do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfff I know the other two kingdoms names aren't very original but since Kags kingdom is the Kingdom of Court I found it necessary to do similar things with the other two. I hope you enjoyed this chapter also how did I do with Tanaka? I don't write him much so I'm afraid of ooc. Also writers block is a bitch. Well anyways, peace!


	12. Smells like mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Hinata chatting with suga and tanaka

Hinata couldn't breath, nor could he move. The smell of mint filled his nose as he struggled in the grip of his friend and he heard Tanaka laugh behind them. 

"Suga you're going to smother him to death."

"Oh- right." Sugawara let Hinata go. Hinata gasped for air and smiled at the silver haired man, glad to see him alive. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. 

Hinata had been wisked away on horseback by Tanaka to this ranch house where upon seeing him Sugawara had jumped for a bear hug. "Is so nice to see you again." Hinata says as he's lead into the home and given tea. Tanaka went to put his horse in its stable and Sugawara plopped down opposite to the ginger. He took a sip of his tea and sighed. It tasted like the breakfast tea he recieved in the mornings at the castle. A sickly nostalgia wrecked through him. 

_Kageyama's not dead._ He thinks.

"I can only think of one reason Tanaka would bring you here. I'm sure you've heard about the jail breaking incidents around the kingdom already." Sugawara starts as Tanaka enters the home and sits next to him.

"I'm only just hearing about it, aside from what Tanaka has told me" Hinata replies, nodding a thank you to him. 

"How? It's all over the papers." 

"I don't read the papers. I haven't gone into town in a long while either.." The ginger laughs and rubs the back of his head. 

The two of them nodded. "How are you then?" Suga wondered. 

"I'm... Alright. It's good to see you again Suga. You too Tanaka. It gets lonely in the house with just me and Kenma. Not that he doesn't keep me company or anything he's just quiet compared to most people." Hinata laughs and rubs the back of his neck. "But I don't really feel like I can trust everything he says anymore..." His eyes dropped to the flood, betrayal hidden behind them.

"Is everything alright?" The ex-butler asks.

"He told me that.. Kageyama was dead. I really had no reason to think he was lying but I never really thought he would."

"You really became quite attached to him huh?" Tanaka asked while leaning back and propping his feet on the table, earning a dissaproving glare from Sugawara.

"I guess I did. I.. Didn't mean to- but he did try to protect me in the end." Hinata laughed, "so I really would like to help in breaking him out. For all it's worth anyways."

Sugawara smiled and nodded seriously this time. "Yes well.. Doing that isn't going to be all that easy. Getting our friends out of the jail houses was hard as it was. They've probably already thought to have more guards set up around the castle.. But there is a chance we have to get him out quietly."

"What's that?"

"Oh not this again." Tanaka says with a roll of his eyes.

Sugawara gave him a scowl. "You see, we've heard a rumour going around that the King will have an open ball soon in celebration of is coronation. And if we can just slip inside the front gates we could use the crowd as a cover to get to his high- Kageyama."

"Oikawa knows who we are, and so does that damned guard Iwaizumi of his. It'll never work." Tanaka roughly sighed and Suga gave a small sigh of reluctance as well.

"That is true... But he thinks Hinata hates the King right? It is the reason he was set free."

"The reason I was freed was because of Kenma's agreement with Oikawa though. " Hinata explained.

"Yes... But even so, we still must try. We can't know for sure if this party will happen. So we need to wait for actual word of it." Suga said.

"But if I'm on the inside- what will the two of you be doing?"

At the question Sugawara looked to Tanaka who sat up. "I'm not coming to a concluded plan unless the ball is officiated. I'm not making a plan just because of rumours." He crossed his arms.

Sugawara sighed, "but you _will_ do it if the ball is announced?"

"Of course. Not that I think it'll work though." He sipped down the last of his tea and stood up, looking at Hinata.

"Then if the ball is announced get your friend to agree to go. You'll need some kind of cover Hinata- also we'll come to you to go over the plan okay?"

"Uh sure? This is all kind of vague though.. What if Kenma finds out?"

"Can you keep a secret carrot top?" Tanaka asked. The nickname made Hinata blush but he nodded. "Then there's nothing to worry about. We'll handle everything. And if the ball isn't announced we'll think of something else-- hell I already am. But- if you do happen to double cross us.. well let's just say it won't be a good day for you."

"Tanaka don't scare him." Sugawara sighed. Tanaka was the one who brought him here in the first place. "So we're all clear then?" Sugawara asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Hinata said, hoping the ball would be announced. 

And sure enough, it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay the next chapter is gonna be long and stuff so it'll take all this week to write and that's why I'm posting this now BC I don't like skipping weeks. I mean it might not need to take all this week, but I procrastinate everything so I know it will. Did I get Tanaka's character right? I feel like he was a bit ooc. Writers block has finally left the building thank God. Until next time peace out my dudes.


	13. Don't stop the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the ball has arrived and everyone is invited. A perfect cover to break someone out of prison.

Hinata straightened out his red bowtie, making sure the straps were hid nicely behind his collar. If he didn't correct it himself he was sure Kenma would.  
Kenma hadn't wanted to dress up and go out to anything, ever. But Hinata had persuaded him with his charms. Aka he totally begged Kenma to go with him. It would be fun Kenma, he had assured. Though he did feel guilty, Kenma was his best friend and he was lying to him. 

Through the days of waiting for the announcement of the ball, he had wanted to confront Kenma about his lie about Kageyama. Maybe he was overeacting because Kageyama, in his eyes, wasn't a half bad guy. Of course it wasn't just his personality that got him revolted against. The ginger had waited patiently though, glad when he could finally have something else on his mind.

"I can't believe you actually sent for a carriage." Kenma says when Hinata appears into the livingroom. Kenma was adorned in a similar outfit, only the jacket was a bit big on him and the bowtie was black instead of red. Beside him was Sugawara who had his hair slicked back with gel and a white eyepatch on his right eye. He was in a tailcoat that looked like it had been patched up recently. 

Hinata recognised the suit and smiled at their driver. "I don't think we should go to the castle any other way right?" 

"I guess." Kenma mutters, believing going on their own horses would have saved them money.

The way to the ball was less silent than Hinata thought. He himself was actually pretty excited to go to such a big party. Not too excited about being back in the castle, but that didn't matter. Kenma seemed happy enough to listen to him go on and on about how nice it was going to be. The castle was actually quite beautiful, he knew from having observed it. The ball room was one of the most interesting rooms of the large building. It was on the second floor, and the balcony attached gave a wonderful view of the mountains surrounding their kingdom.

-

"Kenma, Hinata, I'm sure surprised to see you this evening." Oikawa said with a wide smile on his face. They had gotten in a line to greet the King. It was only mannerly seeing as they knew him on a more personal level than most. He was in the most white and posh of outfits one could ever imagine finding, a teal handkerchief sticking from his brest pocket with his hair combed back neatly. "I never thought you would want to step foot in here again." Oikawa gestures around to Hinata.

Hinata laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "it's weird to be back in here actually. But I don't think I'd want to miss this. Think of it as a thank you for aiding in my rescue." He bowed lightly.

"Me too, thank you." Kenma spoke up, bowing with Hinata.

"The pleasure was all mine boys. Now please, do go enjoy yourselves." Oikawa politely bowed back and gestured on upward to wear the ball room was.  
They nod, leaving their place and to the ball room. 

"Wow he sure cleans up nice huh?" Hinata nudged Kenma who huffed. 

"It's only expected. You know that." He smiled lightly as they entered the ballroom.

\- - 

Outside, Sugawara sat at in his carriage seat, not allowed to attend the party because he was a driver. The other drivers were in a circle nearby, having a smoke and chattering on about the fancy pants party. At least it brought them business, they say despite wanting to be in there themselves. 

Sugawara smiled at them nicely but only acted as if he was reading a book, despite the night being dim and having a patch over his eye. Looking at his watch every so often, he skimmed over the pages he knew countlessly. An old book of tragic heroes meeting their doom and then coming out victors in the end. The man had read it so many times he could tell you the plot backwards and forwards.

\- - 

"C'mon Kenma aren't you going to dance?" Hinata huffed at his friend.

"Shouyou I don't know how to dance." Kenma says, looking anywhere but Hinata's baffled face. 

"Well neither do I. You could at least try you kn- ah sorry- ea!" Hinata had bumped into someone. 

The man was dressed as fancy as Oikawa but in a pink tail coat instead. His slicked back blond hair made him stand out even more. Or maybe it was his piercings. Whatever it was it made Hinata's hairs stand up in fright. 

"Hey there." He grinned.

"H-hi." Hinata waved and looking to Kenma who was bowing.

"I apologize for my friends clumsiness your highness." He says in sincerity and Hinata blanks, looking back to the man. Your...highness?

"No no it's fine, honestly for a minute there I thought he was a school kid." He laughs, "then I reckon you know who I am?"

"How could I not? Your swordsmanship is the finest in the lands." Kenma compliments.   
Hinata tilts his head in confusion. Wait, what? "Thank you, I was raised by the best after all."

"Is it true that you made your own sword from metals you found in a cave?" Kenma wondered and the man laughed loudly. 

"No no that's just a myth the folks in my kingdom like to make up. The last time I tried my hand at being a blacksmith I almost burnt my arm clean off." He says, body now fully turned to them.

"I wouldn't even try just for that reason." Kenma admitted and Hinata was just looking back and forth between the two swordsmen. Who was this and why had he never heard of him. He was about to speak, but right when his mouth was opening he was interrupted by the tapping of a wine glass. 

Everyone quieted and turned to Oikawa who stood on a stool. "Ladies and gentleman, I am so glad you all could attend this evening for such a momentous occasion. What's even more is that we have the honour of hosting for our brother kingdoms tonight. King Terushima from the Net Kingdom." He gestures to the pink tailcoated man who everyone looked at with surprise before Oikawa gestured towards another man closer him. "And King Daishou from the Kingdom of Volley." This man was dressed in a black tailcoat, very formal and a wine glass in hand. Although, it didn't look like wine inside it. "My brother had let things by with too much negligence. I, as your King promise to never step in his tracks. So please enjoy yourselves tonight, it is my pleasure to have you all here, even if some couldn't make it. Treat our guests with the utmost respect. And do have fun." Oikawa bows and clapping came from the crowd as he stepped down from his stool. 

Hinata marveled up at this man. He was in a pink tailcoat, he wore piercings, and his hair was dyed, Hinata had thought he was just some kind of nutjob that --apparently-- liked to play with swords. Terushima turned back to them and smiled at Hinata's marveling. "Don't keep your face like that too long kid or it'll stick."

Kenma looked at Hinata and gave him an apologetic look. The ginger nods it off. Kenma knew about a lot of people. Especially if they were famous swordsmen. Hinata felt like he should be able to recognise the King from a neighbouring kingdom and blushed slightly. How embarrassing.

"I'm sorry for having not recognised you before sir." He bowed in apology.

"Nah it's alright. No need to be so formal either, this is a party after all." Terushima grins.

"A ball mind you, don't cause a ruckus." A half lisped voice says and the King from the other kingdom appeared beside Terushima.  
Hinata and Kenma instantly bowed and he smiled, "sorry to intrude. He's not causing any trouble for you is he?" Daishou wonders.

"No, we were just talking about his highness' burns." Kenma says politely. Hinata was surprised at how forward the boy was being, glad he wouldn't be the only one doing the talking for once. 

"Please, call me Terushima." The King grins and Daishou rolled his eyes. 

"May I take him away for a moment? Oikawa wanted to speak with him. I'm sure it's about what your wearing too." The man eyed Terushima up and down.

"That's fine. It was nice meeting you." Hinata smiled up at the blond who grinned as he was dragged away by the other King. 

The ball went on, an orchestra of people that was hidden away played music on end it seemed. The dresses worn were simply beautiful, and some men might have been over dressed. Hinata had to stand out on the balcony just to feel some fresh air too. It was near autumn but the heat refused to let up one bit, even in the night.

"This food is delicious." Hinata says with a mouth full of what he hoped was expertly cut pufferfish. 

"Shouyou you'll attract attention like that." Kenma smiled and dabbed at the ginger's face with a handkerchief. Not that Hinata didn't attract enough attention just being himself. He glanced at the clock inside the ball room.

"Excuse me a minute, I need a toilet." Hinata smiled sheepishly at Kenma who sighed and nodded. Hinata left his side and glanced back at Kenma who was looking towards another man that was talking to him. He didn't recognise the man, but he seemed friendly enough to distract the blond. Getting two drinks from a server the ginger hurries outside. 

There was enough people to not look suspicious, despite that he was heading to a part of the yard where no one was but the drivers and carriages. Sugawara wait for him beside there carriage. His heart pound in his ears as Sugawara poured an equal of amount some kind of powder into the wine glasses before taking them. 

"Tanaka should be ready by now. Here." Sugawara removed Hinata's bright red bowtie to replace it with a white one. He took off his own eyepatch, tucking it away in his tailcoat. The other drivers didn't mind the two "Follow my lead." He murmers and hands one of the glasses back to Hinata.

The two walked idley around the castle again and into it. Nobody suspected them, just going about their business and chatting as the pair disappeared down the halls closed off by rope. They looked like the servers, Hinata concluded, so naturally no one would try to stop them.

"Good evening gentlemen." Sugawara announced in a cheerful tone when they entered a stone cold room. Two men stood at attention and eyed the two of them suspiciously, holding tight to their muskets. "I'm sorry to alarm you, but our dear King wanted to at least give you a taste of the party. You have been working ever so hard, he says." Sugawara holds up a drink and looks back to Hinata who does the same, bowing his head. 

The guards look at each other until one of them smiles and the other mimics him. They prop their weapons against the wall before taking the wine from the two "butlers".

Sugawara stood next to Hinata, they bowed and left the room as they heard the glasses clink together in celebration. Hinata looked up at Suga as they stood outside the large wooden door, heart beating so fast in his chest it hurt. Sugawara knew that guards didn't bother to learn servant faces, especially if they didn't see them much. 

They waited another minute, heard the breaking of glass and then opened the door again. The men lay on the floor near the door and completely unconscious. Glass and wine scattering the stone floor.

"Why aren't they guarding outside the door anyways?" Hinata wondered openly and Sugawara chuckled. 

"Don't you figure it'd be unsightly for the king?" He was patting down one of the men until he found a set of keys. "We must hurry, their shifts change you know." He said and lead Hinata down the stairs.

Hinata felt chills go up his spine as they hurried down the steps. It was colder than necessary down here, but he supposed that was due to the cobblestone walls. They walked more quietly when they got to the end, opening yet another door ( with the use of the keys ) before seeing the cells. 

It reminded Hinata of the jail house but without barred windows and more chains.   
"Sir?" Sugawara calls out, voice echoing as they looked one by one at the empty and almost abandoned looking cells. 

"Go away." They heard a groan and finally reached the last cell of the hall. Kageyama lay on his wooden bed, curled up and obviously disoriented. 

"Sir, it's me. Sugawara." Suga says and the ex King went quiet. Slowly he got up, Sugawara already trying to find the right key for his cell.

"You... You're not dead.." Kageyama looked at him as the grey haired man opens his cells door. Of course he was instantly hugged by the taller man. "I thought that you-"

"Sir we really don't have the time." Sugawara laughs with a smile and pushed him off gently. "We must hurry."  
That's when Kageyama noticed Hinata, he blinks in surprise and opened his mouth but Sugawara tugged him. "No time to explain, let's _go_ " Kageyama nodded

The three hurried up the stairs, getting to the top just as the door was opening. In his haste Sugawara grabbed one of the guns one of the uncounscious guards had left propped against the wall and pointed in aiming position. The one entering was taken aback, and Hinata instantly recognised him as Kindaichi. The scallop silhouetted man put his hands up the best he could with a trey of food in it, grimacing at the sight and looking around to see what had happened.

"Move and I'll shoot." Sugawara says. 

"You won't get away with this." Kindaichi says with a glare.

"Hinata. Take Kageyama to the place we talked about. Can you do that?" Sugawara's eyes didn't leave Kindaichi for a second.

"But what about you?" The two ask almost at the same time, their words mixing with each others in a mess.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Now, hurry!" Sugawara says and Hinata bit his lip but nodded.

Kageyama hesitated only a moment before following out of the room. Hinata ran though, and it was hard for the other to keep up. He managed and thankfully Hinata stopped to check around the corner for anyone. No one. The ball was still going on, you could hear the music echoing around the building. It got quieter and quieter as you got to the ends of the castle.

"Wait." Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the shoulder, stopping him at the back exit of the castle. "There's probably a guard out there." He says in a low voice. 

"There's not much we can do about that, I don't have my bows with me." Not like that would work at close distance anyways, Hinata mentally noted to himself. Slowly he opened the door to the smallest crack he could see. But the guard that was supposed to be there was on the ground far from the door, head split open. Hinata opened the door wider and looked around, only seeing what the lantern from the guard's post lit up around them.

"Tanaka?" Hinata whispered loudly into the night, creaking the door open more. 

"Come on." Tanaka said, coming from the darkness and motioning them to hurry to him. Coming to his side they followed him out to the edge of the walls surrounding the castle.

Kageyama was surprised at Tanaka's attendance, but said nothing. He was much too preoccupied with looking around to make sure their cover wasn't blown. Tanaka had taken out two guards so far. The one at the exit they had just come from, and one that had been patroling the castle yard. One could only imagine how he had kept it quiet, but now wasn't the time.

They crept around, back to wear the carriages were and they glanced at one another. The drivers didn't seem to be minding one bit about anything but their game of cards. 

Tanaka looks Kageyama up and down before throwing his cloak over him. Tanaka wasn't well dressed, but he was afraid one of them might chance a glance to him and recognise his face. It was stressful crossing then, but somehow they manage to get to the carriage. Tanaka hands his dagger to Hinata, whispering to hold onto it for just in case purposes as they board the carraige. 

Tanaka closed their door and got on the driver's seat. That's when the other drivers noticed them. They didn't see inside all too much but they sure did notice that Tanaka was defiantly not Sugawara. They look at each other a moment before they begin laughing, finding it funny that the quiet butler looking man's carriage was probably being highjacked. 

Tanaka took the reins, getting the horses to begin moving while he turned on the lamp of the carriage. 

"So you.. Came to help rescue me?" Kageyama felt the need to ask as they finally settled inside the carriage. He kept his eyes out the window and away from Hinata, still afraid they might be caught. When Hinata didn't answer he glared "fine then don't answer me."

"What does it look like I did you idiot." Hinata rolled his eyes.

The carraige came to an abrupt stop, outside they heard guards at the front gate. Some mumbling came from outside but then they heard creaking of the castle gates, and the carriage began moving once more. Kageyama and Hinata glanced at each other a second. 

"Hault!" They heard moments later, probably not too far from the castle gates then.

They heard the squealing of horses and then gripped to the walls to try and stay straight as the carriage took off. "Hang on!" They hear from Tanaka, hearts pounding in their chests from the sudden shock already. 

\- -

Kenma sighed out aggravatedly and looked up at the clock. Hinata had been gone for twenty freaking minutes. Although it worried him, it was hard to look for him with all these people in the way. 

"Kenma, it's a surprise to see you here." Yaku, an old friend called out to him. "I saw you earlier but didn't get a chance to say hello." He says with an apologetic look.

"It's nice to see you too. I didn't think you were one for these types of things either." The blond gestures to Yaku's fancy suit.

"So what's gotten you out of the house?"

"Shouyou. He begged me to come with him and... I couldn't really say no. He went to the toilet and hasn't came back though." He admits.

"Ah that kid? The toilet? I was just in there. I didn't see him around there..." Yaku raised a brow. 

"What?" Kenma looked at him with his own brows furrowed. "Hold on.. I'll.. I'll be ri-"

"What?" The whole room quiets and attention turned towards the balls vip, Oikawa. His voice had been loud and angry towards Iwaizumi -- who was in his guard uniform and had jumped back from the voice. "What... " Oikawa's voice lowered and he looked more calm. "Do you mean we really have to send someone down to the cellar for more wine? Honestly, all my guests are so indulgent tonight." He smiled laughing as if he had just been joking. Slowly the party carried on, people continuing their chatting. However, Oikawa hurried out the door with the guard.

"Be right back." Kenma waves at Yaku before hurrying in the King's direction.  
"Oikawa." He calls out to him and the King turns halfway out the door, face turning from angered to calm to talk to Kenma.  
"Is there... Something wrong?" Kenma's voiced lowered to talk to him. 

Iwaizumi sighed and motioned for the King to hurry but Oikawa waved him off for the moment. "There's been some... Slight complications regarding my brother."

"...I see. If I'm needed I'll be happy to assist." Kenma said, bowing and letting the hurrying King walk off quickly with his gaurd. Kenma swallowed thickly and head out moments later. He went out of the castle, from afar he could see the guards arguing at the open gate, soldiers on horses hurrying out of it. He felt the world spin around him and his heart slow, palms becoming sweaty as he rounded the castle to where they had stopped their carraige. Nowhere to be found. Officers talked with the drivers who looked a might guilty.

 _Fuck._ Kenma shook his head, running a hand through his hair and pacing back and fourth. _I told him he was dead didn't I?_

"Shouyou what are you doing..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo so they got Kags out but they are yet to be home free. ;3 I hope you liked this chapter! If you don't know who Daishou is he's the captain of the Nohebi Volleyball team that has yet to be shown in the anime. So until next time. Peace!


	14. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is a look out and Suga needs help.

The light of the fire swished and swayed, pulling with the sharp winds that wove itself around lanky trees. It looked ready to go out but stayed lit. The space they were in was far from large. Just a big enough opening for a fire and themselves to sit in. Their horses -- now detached from the carraige -- were tied to other trees nearby, making small noises here and there. For the most part the large beasts were tired out for the night having ran what seemed like forever after pulling a carriage, they needed all the rest they could get. 

As for the three of them, two were out like stone. Tanaka lay back against a tree, legs crossed and arms limp at his sides. Tiny breaths could be heard every now and then from him and sometimes he'd stir awake and cough. Kageyama was laying on Tanaka's cloak, mouth hung open and drool coming out the side of his mouth, sharp snores coming from him every so often. The ground was probably easier to sleep on than a wooden plank or cement. And then there was Hinata who was supposed to be the guard. Instead of being on the ground he was up on a tree branch. It wasn't like he wasn't used to these types of things, sure kept him awake and alert. In another hour or so he would climb down and wake up Tanaka to be the look out. In honesty it pissed him off Kageyama didn't have to help. Tanaka was still treating him with royal respect. Hinata's eyes would roll out of his head if he even dared rolled his eyes the way he wanted. He wished he had his bow on him, but it was at Sugawara's cabin to ensure it wouldn't be taken if the police decided to search his and Kenma's home. 

Kenma was a thought Hinata was trying to avoid. Trying to find something else to dote on other than his betrayal that was surely on the blonds mind right now. Kenma was smart, and he figured things out quick. And then there was the underlying thought that Sugawara was dead. Surely and for good, his mind spun. Tanaka had waved it off _nah Suga isn't dumb enough to let himself be killed._ his words were made to cling to the ginger's terrorising thoughts about the situation. Yes, Sugawara could handle himself and yes, he would be just fine. Oh how he liked to tell himself.

The night was colder than it had been. And with these winds he was sure a storm was heading in. Not like one hadn't already happened. In the morning they'd head to Suga's cabin. They couldn't stay there long, Tanaka said. Only long enough to rest and equip themselves. They were headed out of the Kingdom, were its law had no say. The quickest way to that was to head West.

Hinata gazed down at the King. His arm was wrapped and probably needed to be tended to soon. They'd go to the cabin, get some supplies and head out, the ginger told himself. It was stupid, how he worried about the King he once loathed. The image of Kageyama in his mind always appeared back under him on the floor, watching up at him with emptying eyes, letting himself be vunerable and ready to be slain any moment then.

 _I'm crazy._ Hinata thinks. _Great.._

\- - 

"You really thought you could escape so easily? Luck is always sure to run out Sugawara." Oikawa sat across from Suga at a small table. The other man was roped tight to his seat, refusing to look Oikawa in the eyes. 

How had he been so foolish he asked himself. If he had just stayed put with Kindaichi as a hostage he wouldn't be in this mess. Well, at least he wouldn't be in this mess in the castle. But no, he had circled around the guard and backed away before running for an exit. What he found was a load officers practically waiting for him. 

"Where is my brother?" Oikawa asks.

Sugawara held back a laugh. "Brother? You don't deserve to call him that.. even I never expected something so sinister from you Oikawa. Never in my life have I found your company a nuisance but now I can't look at you... you're a stranger." 

Oikawa rolls his eyes and sighed "quit your babbling. What's done is done, there's no going back for me. Now. Tell me where he is."

Sugawara looks down, biting his lip. No, he wouldn't give this idiot any lead as to where they might be headed. He couldn't. Oikawa strummed his nails across the table in impatience. A few more moments past before he sighed and stood up abruptly, chair scrapping against the stone floor. 

Sugawara felt the back of his head be grasped and he was pulled upwards to look Oikawa in the eyes. "Fine. If you won't talk. I'll make you talk." He let him go and Sugawara retreated back in the seat the best he could tied to the chair as Oikawa left the room. 

-

Outside waited Iwaizumi who looked at Oikawa worriedly. "What did he say?"

"Nothing," Oikawa sighed, "we'll have to take secondary measures into hand."

"You can't mean-"

"I do and I will. No arguments about this Iwaizumi." Oikawa turned on his heal, halting their walk away from the room.

"Is everything alright?" They hear and stiffen. Iwaizumi came to attention as Oikawa turned around with a smile to face Daishou and Terushima.

"Yes of course. A few horses have gone missing from their stables is all." Oikawa promised.

"That's enough of a deal to pull the King away from his own party?" Terushima asked with a raised brow, exchanging glances with Daishou.

"They do concern me, one of them is with child so It's vital to me we round them up. Sorry to worry you two." He bows in politeness.

Terushima smiled, although like Daishou he wasn't convinced. "Are matters in order then?" The blond asks.

"Not quite. But I can accompany you back to the party. I need some relaxing." Oikawa honestly didn't want to go back. But he supposed it couldn't hurt. Besides, he needed to impress his guests to the utmost of his ability. And with that, they headed back to the party with Oikawa, who kept up his 'everything is fine' act until the nights end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm sorry for not posting last week. I think I was sick but I kept ignoring it and that made things a lot worse. Sorry the chapter is so short, it's filler until next week if anything. Also secondary measures is code for extreme interrogation. So yea, Suga needs help. Still, I hope you liked it!!! Peace uvu
> 
> Update: I won't be updating until after June 10th because of exams.


	15. There's always tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is angry, Iwaizumi is just tired. Kageyama, Tanaka, and Hinata get into a bit of a predicament.

"Report." Oikawa demands at one of the soldiers entering his study. 

"Sir.. my apologies, we've lost track of th-"

"Then _find_ them. Did you come here to give me bad news first?" Oikawa's annoyance was evident in his voice. He hadn't went to bed after the party, too stressed to even think of sleep.

"No sir. We have a lead on them. We'll find them..sir." the soldier was more nervous than before but Oikawa dismissed him and once he left, another entered.

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi's voice came to him, "come on, you need to sleep."

"What I need is someone to catch my brother." Oikawa says, fingers continuously strumming on his desk. Iwaizumi sighed and rolled his eyes.

"They'll find him Oikawa. Go to bed." His voice was authoritative and Oikawa looked at him with a grimace. 

"Fine... I'll be there shortly. I have one more thing to do but I'll make it quick."

"Oikawa." He says, pressing on.

"It's only a order letter for my soldiers around the kingdom Iwaizumi." Oikawa holds up his hands.

Iwaizumi looked at him a few more minutes before sighing, "alright then. Make it quick."

"Yes sir." Oikawa salutes making Iwaizumi roll his eyes before leaving.

Iwaizumi didn't believe him. He knew Oikawa would stay up for hours until exhaustion forced him to sleep. Even if he did return to bed, his eyes shut, and he held Iwaizumi's hand, he wouldn't fall into slumber with him. It wasn't impossible to get the man from his mind of craze once he entered it, but Iwaizumi didn't have the time to argue, or rather his patients was becoming thin lately with the other. The knight's mind swirled with thoughts of now. Those having a negative affect on his outlook of every event that's lead up to this. Them living in the castle, the ex king a prisoner of his own brother. How Oikawa had no empathy for the other he didn't know, nor did he want to find out. 

Even though Iwaizumi had told Oikawa to get to bed, he stayed up pacing around the castle lost in thought until dawn came and the sun hit the back of his head. From the view he had, the kingdom was beautiful. And even though the sky was clear that morning he knew by evening it wouldn't be so bright. They had a lead on the escaped king. Iwaizumi silently hoped Kageyama would be safe, hoped he would get out of this place and would never return. For the first time in his life he didn't know what Oikawa would do, and that scared him more than anything.

* *

"This place is old."

"Thanks captain obvious. We need to hurry." Hinata says to the taller as he stands on a cabinet to retrieve the bow he hid in the ceiling planks of the cabin. 

"No fighting now children." Tanaka tsks the two of them as he grabs some items, putting them away and leaving no trace of their arrival. 

They didn't stay in the cabin long. They got what they needed and went on their way. Getting out of the kingdoms borders wouldn't take too long, as long as they didn't run into any trouble.

"So when we're outside of Court where will we go?" Kageyama asked to Tanaka over Hinata's shoulder, earning him a look from the driver of their horse.

"A village," the older answers, "well, a growing village run by wanted criminals, some of our own have even stowed there. It's hidden away in the forest outside any kingdoms borders, so it shouldn't be found." Tanaka explained. 

"Our own?" Kageyama raised a brow, some sort of hope in his voice. 

"Yachi, Ennoshita- oh Kiyoko-san visits from time to time so I've heard."

"Kiyoko-san?" Hinata tilted his head having not remembered such a name from his time in the castle.

"A retired maid, she had to leave when her mother became gravely ill. I've not heard from her for awhile, It's good to hear she's alright." Kageyama answered.

"Yachi was the one who kept in touch with her. It worries me because she still lives in the kingdom. If they found her out taking supplies to fugitives I hate to think of what would happen." Tanaka calls back in a serious tone despite his shivering.

It was quiet after that. For a long while only the sounds of horse shoes against the dirt road were heard. Here and there Kageyama stole the canteen on Hinata's side to drink from it. Hinata only seemed to mind if Kageyama took too much from the pouch.

Three hours after noon they saw a town in the distance. Tanaka looked back at them and smiled. "Anyone hungry?" He grins.   
And as if on que both the ginger and King's stomachs growled loudly. Tanaka laughed as they head towards the town.

Kageyama had to wear clothes over his head, hiding his identity to any officers that may have been walking around the town. It was a lively town if anything, normal as any other. The open restaurant they had went to contrasted highly, mostly because it was a bar and not a restaurant. They ate quickly, surprisingly not choking on any food and making relaxed dinner conversation like normal. Some people looked at them weird but they left without anyone saying a word. 

They weren't so lucky as they were leaving the town. Just as they got to the edge of the town they heard a whistle, causing the horses to stop in sudden shock. 

"That's them officers!" They heard a yell and like a roadrunner they were out of there. Quickly as the officers tailed them on horseback they looked at each other desperately. 

"Hold on." Hinata shouted at the taller behind him, who did as such while gripping tight to the saddle. 

"Hold it right there!" One of the officers yelled.

Tanaka untied a bag with a can in it, throwing it back but only to have their horses trample over it. "fuck... Hinata - plan B!"

"plan B?" Kageyama had no time to question as he watched them pass Tanaka as theshaven headed man got out the bows and arrows. They continued getting faster and he looked at Hinata who stayed silent while their horses galloped at its riders will. 

He looked back to see one of the officers fall off of their horse. Tanaka was still turned around on his horse, looking like he was about to break himself while aiming an arrow. Gunfire went off and his horse slammed to the ground.

"Tanaka-" 

Tanaka had successfully shot the other officers horse in the leg, causing it to go off course and fall itself. But the two of them just continued on.

"What are you doing? We have to go back for-" Hinata was crying, and it made Kageyama stop in his words.

After that they hurried quick down the road and eventually back into the thick of the woods. Coming to a quiet stop.

*

"Aren't you going to say something?" Kageyama asks as he watched the fire flicker later that night.

Hinata was laying down, hood used as a pillow for him as the fire warmed his back.  
"What is there to say?" 

"You never had trouble finding something before." 

"Maybe I'm not trying to find them." 

It was quiet after that. The crack of the fire going and Kageyama watching up at the stars, head knocking against a tree. "There was nothing we could've done to save him... was there?"

Hinata didn't answer him mind swirling with the remmeberance that Tanaka had wanted whatever it was to protect him and Kageyama. But the ginger's silence didn't cut out the others voice.

"If he hadn't of lagged behind our horse would have been shot and we would have been taken." Kageyama says and looked down at the ground. "He could be dead."

"But he wasn't back then. I doubt he is now." Hinata turned over on his back, making it pop instantly when met with the flate ground. "And he's done all of this for you."

"Why?"

"He was indebted."

"So said all my servants."

"Not everyone can pull through and not everyone is truthful."

It was quiet for a few more minutes.

"Then what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You came to save me," he sat up more and looked over at the other, "after I kept you locked from the outside world you save me. Why?"

Hinata watched up at the stars awhile more and smiled. "I can't explain it but... I wanted you."

Kageyama scrunched up his nose. "You asshole."

Hinata laughed at that and let his laughter fall as he continued his star gazing. "No but honestly I... guess I cared about you more than I thought. Kenma told me you were dead and when I found out you weren't I couldn't stop myself... and now that I'm in it there's no going back so I might as well go big." 

"Some head you got on your shoulders." 

Hinata snorts "you're one to talk. Mr.King."

"Ah ah ah, ex-king." He tuts, only making Hinata roll his eyes more. 

"Ah, how could I forget your highness. Im ever so sorry." Hinata mocks in a girly tone making Kageyama roll his eyes.

Today wasn't okay, but there was always tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy. So exams are over!! And it's summer!! I got a job on Saturdays working in a pet groomers!! Sorry this is so late ^^;; I've had trouble writing lately for some reason?? But hopefully that'll blow over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter- and no before you ask, Tanaka is not dead.   
> Until next time ~


	16. Sleepless in paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi's had it and i left things on a small cliff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: mentions of torture**

Being hit with a whip only hurt for a few minutes. Being burned with hot metal felt like those few minutes times one million.  
Having refused to talk he was treated with the worst of respects, and had the pleasure of that times one million meeting his skin.  
Tears had flood from his eyes as he yelled at them to stop but the guards only said to give them information.  
Talking was no real use until they decided he'd had enough and would take out the cloth from his mouth. And eventually.. he had given in.

"I'm sorry sir. Your brother has gone mad.. Stay safe." Sugawara mumbled against the bars of his prison cell, gripping at one fiercely before letting it go. Moving hurt like hell from his now burned torso.  
How was anyone supposed to hold through that? He guessed they weren't.

But he had only told them enough. That they were headed out of the kingdom and should be near the meadow plains by now. This hell would presume tomorrow to get whatever was left out of him. Honestly Sugawara didn't know if he could pull through tomorrow. Certainly he wouldn't rat out the small village, but keeping other things from spewing just to make it _stop_ would be harder. 

"Koushi." 

Said man looked up to meet the worrying eyes of Iwaizumi. The spikey haired man bit his lip and opened the door, hurrying him off of the floor. 

"Iwaizumi what are you -"

"Quiet."

"What about the gaurd?" He whispered.

"I told him to beat it for the night and I'll take care of it. Now hush."

It was hard to be quiet when you had sharp pains every time you took a step. Iwaizumi helped him along quietly, out of the back exits to the castle. There sat a horse, ready and had packs. Sugawara raises a brow at him and he sighed. 

"Iwaizumi... without you he'll -"

"He already has. Looking for that brother of his isn't worth the time or the suffering of others. I've done too much thinking to regret my actions now." He replied while helping Sugawara up onto his horse before getting on himself. 

"What will you do if he sends an arrest for you?"

"Then I'll know that he didn't get the message." Iwaizumi says as they leave the castle yard, the gaurds couldn't much question their superior officer of where he was going when he was supposedly off duty. 

They left quiet and without disrupting the neighbourhood. Inside the castle a little while later Oikawa lay somewhat awake, eyes looking over Iwaizumi's well made side of the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes, hoping maybe tomorrow he could make his craziness up to him. 

\- - -

Quiet. Quiet was a word used to describe a place or situation with no noise. This? This wasn't quiet, it was a pain in the ass.  
Kageyama thought while looking over the head of his ginger companion. The morning sun was warm but harsh on the eyes. And the weather, although becoming humid, it seemed there were no clouds in the sky. 

As nice as the day to come seemed right now Kageyama just felt awkward. Usually he'd listen to the chatter of Hinata and Tanaka or listen close to Tanaka as he'd sing to himself. But the silence over them now was unbearable and to say the least, awkward. 

Their horse steadily took them along, making the only real noise outside of random morning birds here and there. Stamping it's hooves and largely puffing outwards from time to time.  
Hinata being quiet is off-putting now that Kageyama thought about it. Usually he'd smile and happily chatter about whatever the hell came to his mind. Or at least quietly mumble a song about needing to use the bathroom to himself. 

"The weather's... nice." Kageyama finally cuts through the silence.

Nothing. 

"Sunny days are always pretty." He said a bit louder.

Again, nothing came from the other.  
Kageyamas brow furrowed and his eye twitched in annoyance. "Oi!" He grabbed the other only to have him fall backwards into his arms. Looking down at the him, he saw his eyes locked asleep. "Idiot this is the time for...." his voice slowly got lower as he felt his skin. Burning hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I hate myself so much. I'm so so sorry I'm just so procrastinatey and sluggish when I'm not in school. I do this for my own enjoyment as well but I know y'all wanna enjoy it too. Anyways I'll try and get the next chapter up sooner than this lmao. Anyways, peace!


	17. Deal? Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma makes a deal with Oikawa. Hinata and Kegayama are making progress.

Oikawa sat at his desk, eyes wandering aloofly. Too aloof to be as calm as he tried to seem. Inside he was freaking out, waking to find their prisoner gone and Iwaizumi dissapeared with him. His heart raced just thinking about how ridiculous this had become. Was slipping through the gates of the castle so easy? He narrowed his eyes at the book case near his desk. 

A knock came to his door and when he said he was too busy the door opened anyways.  
"I said I was too-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a familiar pudding headed man standing inside his office now, door shut. "Kenma?"

"Is this a bad time?" Usually he wouldn't do something like barge into an office but..

"You look distraught." Oikawa sits up, bridging his fingers to lay his chin on top in interest. 

"It's about your brother I..."

The Kings eyes narrowed. "Go on."

"The night he was broke free. . . Hinata disappeared." He says in hesitance and was right to do so because the other jumped up, hands slamming on his desk. 

"Why did you not inform me of this sooner? On another note how did you know what happened?" He asked, aggravated.

"You can't keep every secret your highness.. rumours have led me to believe it true he's broken out." Not to mention he just confirmed it to him. "I've done a lot of thinking....I worry about him. You'll surely sentence him to life in prison for such a heinous crime."

"I'd sentence him to death." Oikawa scoffs.

"That's the thing... Oikawa sir, I have a proposition to make." He says, trying to stand in confidence.

"It better be a damned good one."

"Right. In exchange for Hinata's freedom and safety... I'll assassinate Kageyama." He said out clearly.

"Under what circumstances do you have to propose that?" Oikawa raised a brow. 

"Most of the citizens believe he's still here, and bringing him back won't be anything you can keep quiet about. Killing him out there would be the best option." Kenma insists.

"My soldiers can just capture and kill the both of them." Oikawa says as if it's obvious.

"Your soldiers haven't proved such merit so far. Don't they stop their searches at night time? I don't." By now Kenma was unnaturally in the others face about it.

It humoured Oikawa in the slightest and he nodded. "Alright. If you kill him before my soldiers find them I'll let your friend go without punishment. If not, I guess I'll have to kill them both."

Kenma's eyes widened and he bowed, "thank you sir."

"There's just one thing I can't get off my mind though.." Oikawa says just before the other left. Kenma turned and raised a brow at him to continue, "if he's went through all this trouble for my brother. Killing him won't rekindle any friendship you had with him. So why go through the trouble?"

"... his safety is enough." Kenma says sternly before turning back around. "If that's all I'll be leaving now. I won't disappoint you sir."

"I'll take your word for it." The king says while watching the other leave. 

-

"How'd it go?" Kuroo asked downward to his friend as he exited the castle gates.

"... I still don't understand why you're helping me." Kenma says, confirming his proposal went well.

"Killing the king to save shorty.... sounds familiar but this time seems easier. Besides I doubt he alone broke the king out of prison. You might need back up." He replies with a grin.

"That still doesn't explain why your helping me." Kenma murmurs under his breath but Kuroo only smiles at hearing it. 

\- - 

"Idiot.." Kageyama murmurs while wringing out a cloth to make it damp. He placed it on Hinata's head before going to light a fire. 

"Shut up... it's not my fault I got sick." Hinata mumbled, eyes closed as he swat a bug away from his face.

"You should have said something if you were feeling bad."

"Doesn't matter anyways." Hinata breaths. "Either way we would've had to stop..."

Kageyama felt his stomach growl and he held his hand over it a moment with a sigh.  
"I'm going to hunt for some food. You should be safe here."

Hinata rolled his eyes. Safe here? As if, a lit spot in the middle of the woods when the sun was going down. He wasn't going to question how Kageyama was going to catch anything during the night, but he had no energy to argue as he slowly drift off.

\- 

The next time Hinata woke he was met with the smell of burning meat. The sun was shining bright in his eyes. He sat up and looked around. Kageyama was cooking what he assumed was rabbit. 

"Did you stay up all night trying to catch a rabbit?" He asked, appalled by it. 

"No... I stayed up all night guarding our perimeter. I came by the rabbit this morning. It was already caught in a snare." He says, turning it over.  
Hinata breathed in and felt his stomach shake with impatience and the ex King looked over at him. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I think so... I need some more rest before I become active." He explains and the other just nods his head. 

They soon were eating the rabbit for lunch, knawing at the meat hungrily. "It's burned." Hinata comments.

"I never learned how to cook, who do you think I am?"  
Hinata only rolls his eyes, scoffing at him which made the taller laugh. "I'm glad you're feeling better." He murmured and looks back down to tear the chicken from the bone with his fingers.

The ginger blushed but gave a growl of annoyance at him, only to smile afterwards. At least it didn't feel awkward anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuugh I'm so sorry it's been so long ;; I hope you liked this chapter though. Stay tuned though, Kenma travels fast. ;3


	18. Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally make it outland and Oikawa is realising his mistakes.

All his life, Hinata knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. And of course he wasn't the dullest tool either. But he shouldn't have let Kageyama's comment off the hook. Sure taking a rabbit from a snare wouldn't have been such a big deal if he had reset the freaking snare. Their horse was running as fast as it could with the two of them on its back. 

"Are you stupid?" Hinata hissed back at the ex King.

"How was I supposed to know it'd lead them to us?" 

"If you would've thought for one second you would've figured it out jackass!" The ginger yells, trying to make their horse outrun the locals. 

"There's no point now they'll just follow the tracks on the road!" 

"Keep it together!" Hinata yells practically to himself. 

A mile or so down the road they came to a slow, thanking God the local folk didn't have anything to chase them on. But still, the dirt road never let tracks dissapear, and their signal ones bolting down the road were no exception. 

Hinata had to lean back against Kageyama, head spinning from having gone on so long. The younger sighed, "here let me up front."

"You have no idea where we're going..." 

"I can read a map." Kageyama says before making Hinata move to the back of the horse. "You need to get more rest. We've wasted enough time stopping."

Hinata leaned against his back this time, murmuring that Kageyama hadn't been complaining at the time. Of course the murmuring quieted down into small snores 

"You're an idiot." Kageyama said later, as he watched the sun slowly setting, stirring the horse to walk in the grass. He sighed, knowing he needed sleep too. He hadn't had any since the other night after all. 

Looking at the terribly scrawled on old map Tanaka had left them he sighed. They'd be at this place in two days if he was going to keep awake all night again. He knew soon they'd be out of the borders of the kingdom.

\- - - 

That night Kageyama nudged Hinata awake. Their horse was tired so he walked on foot to lessen the weight. Hinata whined loudly, hand gripping onto the horses lightly as his eyes opened. 

"Mmm what do you want?" Hinata asked in annoyance. 

Kageyama scoffed and rolls his eyes, "I.. I think this is the border." He says making Hinata shoot awake. He looked up at where the other was looking, seeing a large structure, the road going right through it. There was no use in trying to read the map, it was too dark to clearly decipher.   
Kageyama smiled and wiped at his tired eyes. "Let's go farther outland before setting up for the night."

"Thank the heavens." Hinata sighs and slumps back down on the horse. 

No matter how far Kageyama got from the border of his kingdom he didn't feel secure. He hadn't felt safe in awhile in honesty. At any moment they could be caught and hed been sent back to the castle. It was ridiculous really. The spaces between kingdoms were like a no man's land, a place of solidarity where few people lived respecting the grounds on which wars had been fought long ago. But that didn't mean people couldn't come looking for him. 

Eventually they settled in a small place near the forest. He didn't bother to light a fire, deciding to just eat some rabbit he had from yesterday. Hinata was sat next to him. Fever home down, picking at the meat he was given and eat it quietly. The only real sounds coming from their tired horse that was sleeping nearby. 

"Kageyama," Hinata starts as he picks at his food, looking at the sky, "I-"

"You don't have to say it. I know already." He replied with a grumble and made Hinata's head shoot up. Kageyama blushed and looked away and Hinata eventually chuckles and nods.

"Good." He already knew the younger's answer.

\- - -

"I've let all this go to my head haven't I..." Oikawa talked out loud to his new head guard Kunimi. 

"Sir?" 

"I kept pushing it and as a consequence Iwaizumi is gone. Nothing could really make him walk back in one day.. I get it now.." Oikawa looked down at his desk. "But.. I still want him dead."

Kunimi stayed silent a moment, "Captain Iwaizumi was a noble man. He believed in justice and peace." Was all he could think to say. 

"Yes, he was wasn't he.." Oikawa sighed. "Continue the search." He stated as if it wasn't already obvious. "I suspect them to be nearing the borders by now. Prepare a team to search outland for them. I've already sent work to the leaders of the neighbouring kingdoms."

"Yes sir.. are you going to be alright?" As much as Kunimi liked to think he didn't care, he was rather worried about the other. 

"I'll be fine. In the end everything turns out okay." There was a silent 'for me' at the end of that sentence. 

"And what would you like me to do about the prisoner who was captured a few days ago. We've identified that he is Tanaka Ryunosuke." Kunimi just remembered to ask, feeling a bit incompetent for not making it of utmost importance.

Oikawa sighed, "interrogation doesn't really matter does it? Keep him locked up for trial. He'll be sentenced to life in prison no doubt. I have no time to deal with it."

Kunimi nods with another yes sir and saluted the other before leaving. Oikawa sighs and leans back in his chair, turning the page of a document labeled 'suitors.' After all, a king needed a queen. And heirs to the throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop new chapter :00 also I wanna say it's coming close to being over but we'll see. Im sorry it's not a week by week thing anymore I feel bad about it. Summers gotten me pretty lazy I'm even skipping out on my online classes idk. Well anyways, until next time~


	19. Everything is so close but there's not enough time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma and Kuroo face off with Kageyama.

"Have you been thinking about it.." Hinata's voice chimed through the for once calm silence between them as he dusts the dirt off his clothes.

"Think about what?" Kageyama asked, letting the horse munch on some small wild carrots he'd found. 

"Tanaka. He's in prison."

"Don't understand estimate Tanaka now. Even when we're so close to where he was trying to get us." Kageyama looked at him with a raised brow.

Hinata looked at the ground before nodding. "You're right.... i thought I heard a river early so I'm going to go try and get some water and then we can get on our way."

"Be careful." Kageyama called.

"We're out of their territory we'll be fine." Hinata's voice got farther away. 

Kageyama sighed and pet the the horse's long snout in peacefulness. Out of territory, he ran over in his mind.

"Do you really think you can save him?" A strong voice shattered the calm atmosphere. Kageyama jumped back in surprise to see who he recognised as one of the ex-rebels. The black and blond haired man stepped forward, and Kageyama stepped back. The horse obviously as frightened. "By you being alive you've only made it worse you know?" 

"What are you talking about?" Kageyama sneered. 

"I'm talking about you, Kageyama. You being out, Hinata rescuing you. If they ever catch you he'll be killed." He says and Kageyama's eyes widened. "Why are you so surprised? Breaking someone out of jail IS a capital crime after all."

"Who are you- why are you telling me this!" Kageyama demands and his horse neighed loudly. 

"Who I am is of no importance. I just wanted to make you an offer." He says

"An offer?"

"If you come with me, you'll die. If you don't, both you AND Hinata will die." 

"You're going to kill him?" Kageyama asked in shock.

"I couldn't lay a finger on him. That's why I'm here now, because I care if he dies." Kenma grimaced. 

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Kageyama asked, eyes glancing to the others scabbard.

"That's a good question." Another voice and Kageyama had to jump backwards to see another, taller man digging through one of their bags. "Why aren't you going to kill him now?" He said, eyes unmoving from the bag before his eyes lit up, gazing over the map. 

"Let go of that!" Kageyama snapped at him but all Kuroo did was tut at him, pulling out his own dagger.

"You're out matched your highness." He grinned. 

"Not here. Not while Shouyou is near." Kenma reminded him sternly. 

"He's not that near." Kuroo rolls his eyes.

Kageyama glanced over at Hinata's things that still lay against a tree. Kageyama couldn't use that bow of his but he knew he probably had a dagger in that bag. It wouldn't match up to a sword.. but still. He frowned before chuckling under his breath.

"I don't have a choice. Do I? If you care about him so much you wouldn't let me have the satisfaction of a choice. I'm not going down without a fight!" He snapped and practically dived for the bag, both men coming at him.   
Of course he didn't know what he was thinking, he knew there was no time. 

At that moment their horse stood on its hind legs in fright, turning to high tail it out of there.

"I've been waiting ages to do that." Kenma breathed out as he pulled out his bloodied sword. 

"Careful with that thing, you about hit me."

A thumb and a splash of water and their eyes darted up and both of them thought the same thing.

_Hinata._

His eyes were widened, pupils dilated as he looked down at Kageyama who was clinging to life as he bled out, coughing up blood as he lay there in agony. He didn't even pay attention to the two of them as he rushed to Kageyama's side, taking his shirt off and pressing it to the wound as if he could help him. 

"Don't die on me you bastard!" He snapped and grabbed Kageyama's hand, squeezing it to white. "We've come so far- we're almost there I'm not going to let you-" he held up Kageyama's face. Wiping the fallen hair from it he watched Kageyama look at him, struggling to breath and just staring at him having no other means of communication. Until his body stopped.

"No, no, no, no, no," Hinata said quickly under his breath, grab his hand and interlacing their fingers to squeeze the hand that could no longer even twitch back. "It's not fair, you bastard. We were so close...we came so far.. why.." he said tears having already went down his face.

"You!" He turned to Kenma and Kuroo who looked genuinely sad from the display. "You did this." He snapped at him. "How could you! We're best friends, for gods sake, Kenma!" 

"I had no other choice. If you two would have been caught both of you would have died. You would have died Shouyou!" Kenma snapped back.

"We were fine- he was- we were.... it was all fine. And now it was all for nothing..it was inescapable wasn't it?." He looked up at him.   
"Shouyou I-" 

"Get out of here!" Hinata snapped, "get out of here before I do something I'll regret." He said again.

"Shouyou please -"

"GO!" Hinata turned around, flinging his dagger at them, missing Kenma despite it going right past his shoulder blade and into the tree behind him. 

"Kenma, he'll be alive... let's go." Kuroo says, taking Kenma's arm and pushing him to follow him, snapping Kenma from his shock, eyes watching Hinata for as long as they could before he was out of sight.

Hinata jerked a sob and sat down next to Kageyama, taking his still outstretched hand a moment, sitting there just squeezing it as it became colder and dryer. Eventually he stood up, picking Kageyama up along with there now stepped on map. He put the corpses arms around his neck as he started of walking. Muttering.

"We'll get there soon..."


	20. Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. The new beginning.

Hinata made it to the village of refugees that sweltering afternoon. Kageyama rotting on his back. Everyone there welcomed him with eyes of pity and, some who knew the king, despair. Hinata stayed quiet as he waited for them to prepare his body for burial. Ironically the morning of his funeral Sugawara showed up with the ex-captain of the royal gaurd. Hugging Hinata to him and crying into him with all the sadness he had left to drain from hearing about Tanaka and Kageyama.

Even the ex-captain, Iwaizumi was trying his best not to show how bad he wanted to cry. He failed of course, but lasted no longer than a minute before he became a solem again.

After that Hinata sat all morning next to his grave, watching the sky and saying nothing as he let the air of his new life begin to fill his lungs. And at some odd point of thinking, he began to laugh, sitting up and looking at the boulder placed as a headstone along the patted down dirt. Quiet tears flowed as he laughed a bit more. 

"It's goodbye for real this time. For the rest of my life. I'll never forget you Tobio." He wiped his eyes, "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ended it on a short chapter and an "I love you." I am personally satisfied with the conclusion ( despite that I did kill Kags ). But I do hope you guys enjoyed it and a big thanks to everyone who's followed this fic from the beginning or from the middle ( and dealt with my slowness up until this point ). I didn't put end notes on the last chapter because im posting chapter 19 and 20 in the same night. I will continue making fics and stuff. It was my first time writing something quite like this but it was fun and I loved it. Comments about how it was would be great. Well, again. Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I am so proud of this. Like you don't even know, I actually PLANNED a fic for once you guys. So basically Hinata is stuck in the King's castle now ( basically surrounded by loyalists ) with no escape even though he's supposed to be a guest. I hope y'all enjoyed this and yeah this was meant to turn out as KageHina BC reasons. Anyways comments and kudos are always appreciated. Byeee!


End file.
